The Inevitable
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: [Part 1/2] A story that, with time, doesn't seem to quite change. History has a nasty habit of repeating.. and old wounds throb. The shadows of the past will always lurk.. always haunt. Hiding there, like a knife, ready to stab you. Possible pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but my own creations. Anything prefabricated belongs to it's designer.

* * *

Dimly lit; serene. The scene was rather.. blissful, an escape from the harsh realities surrounding her. Chaos lurked just beyond this soft haven, a caged paradise secluded by narrow passages blocked with gates, damaged vehicles and fallen debris. She had to literally climb to get here.. and it was only a matter of time before the things out there followed her into here.

This lush, green and clean garden. It was overgrown with gorgeously bright flowers, tall trees that reached to the sky blotting out the sun's rays.

But, of course, like any peace.. it wouldn't _last_.

The crowing of some beast just past what she had climbed in from echoed through the space, a shrill cry of fueled desire, hunger and pain. The cry of a big zombie beast, rippling with distorted flesh, cracked limbs and a shambling frame.

She unclipped her pistol, cupping her palm around the base of it, finger securing the trigger without pulling it. She carefully padded over to a half broken door, peering into the room she could see a bit of. It looked mostly untouched, though some patches of blood suggested it had people in it recently.

She shifted one hand, lowering it to twist the knob, pushing open the door with a budge from her boot.

 **" _CLAIRE, DO YOU COPY?_ "** The sharp static caused her to hiss, slapping the hand over the radio clipped to the waist.

 **"God. Dammit."** She snarled in irritation, her cautious focus disturbed by that familiar voice. She unclipped the radio, bringing it up to her face while fingering the button. **"You seriously pick thee WORST timing to get a read."**

 **" _Sorry, ma'am. You've been radio silent for over an hour, boss said to check on you._ "** The man was quick to answer, an apologetic tone underlying the otherwise business-like voice.

 **"Nothing has changed, I'm afraid. Though I did manage to get a break from searching in a small garden. I haven't been able to locate our target. Have you any leads to offer?"** She said with a light sigh, her lips pursing in consideration of her situation. She was currently scouring the remains of what used to be some big city situated on the northern edge of Kentucky. She believed the place was called Louisville when it was populated. Apparently the T-virus had been leaked here by some scientist that used to work for Umbrella Corp. It was roughly a year after the fall of the great tyrant Wesker, his demise at the flames of a volcano's lava.

Normally Claire was tasked with clean-up and medical assistance, but after quarantining the city in a giant perimeter she had been given a different, much more pressing mission. Usually such a task would be left for the military personnel, but they were at war with the zombies pushing against the border of the area and the wild flames getting out of hand. Considering her past history, with Raccoon City, Umbrella, Wesker, Rockfort Island.. all those events.. yeah, she was the only one with even the slightest bit of experience to handle herself.

Her target was a little boy by the name of Lucas. He was, apparently, the mayor's missing son. He was seen close to one of the malls when everything began to go to hell. He had gotten away from his older brother Jason. Jason had searched for an hour after the virus began to take hold of the city before he was shuffled out beyond the border.

 **" _Well, not much really. He was last seen, by some civilians, heading toward one of the bridges._ "**

 **"Thanks, Mark. I'll head that way and sweep the river side."** Claire said with a small smile.

 **" _Copy. Good luck._ "** Mark said with a soft chuckle, ending the conversation.

She clipped the radio to her side, clutching her pistol once more with both hands. She pushed open the door fully and entered the quiet house.

She needed to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : This story, so far, has no true purpose or direction. It's literally what comes out of my brain, into my hand and onto the screen.

* * *

Sobbing. Tear streaked face. Horror, brazen with fear and the shivers. He'd been cornered, led into an alley with the cries of the dead hot on his trail. Yes, his nimble feet gave him the advantage with covering distances, but his height and low energy level left him vulnerable in so many ways. The alley was mostly a dead end, save for a door that was locked, he checked.

Lucas was _terrified_.

He was trapped, isolated from humanity, shuffled into a remote corner with monsters he'd only dreamed of. His heart had dropped, his breathing hitched and the tears flowed even more freely. He was so scared.. so afraid, so alone, so in danger.. and so not ready to be killed!

The young twelve year old was smart for his age, well advanced beyond his years. Of course.. his high grading, his instructors and his intelligence was a testament to that. Yet faced with these walking creatures he was reduced to a crying baby, crying out for his father, his mother, his brother, anyone.. anyone that could hear his cries and save him. He was so terrified.. He sniffled, feeling his terror grasping it's cold hands around his heart.

The echo of a _bang_ alerted him, causing him to tense. A zombie dropped and blood splattered onto the wall behind it, it's final moan coming out rather softly like a whisper.

 **"Hey! I found a horde!"** A sharp voice called out, filling the alley like the rays of the sun, which was currently blocked by some grey clouds. That voice gave him hope.

Yet.. like hope.. it was _ripped_ away.

Another shot rang out, but it was timed oh so perfectly with the door beside him bursting open in a spray of splinter chips, hands shooting forth to grab him roughly by his shoulders. He let out an ear piercing shriek as the hands yanked him toward the form, dragging him effortlessly through the doorway and into the darkness beyond.

* * *

 **"That's the last of them!"** A chuckle.

 **"You haven't lost your marksmanship, Chris."** A female voice, this one soft, filled the air next followed by her lips pursing. **"Y'know, Chris, I could have _sworn_ the zombies cornered something.."** She said, studying the alley's end, the open door leading to deep shadows. She stepped past several bodies, moving closer to peer into the void. Yet she saw and heard nothing. **"Was it open when we got here?"** She holstered her Beretta pistol, squinting as if to get a better view. Yet only darkness met her lingering gaze.

 **"You're seeing things, Jill. We should report back to Madison, he's likely blowing a gasket, knowing that hot aired man."** He said, hoping to calm whatever had ruffled his friend's figurative feathers.

Her expression deepened into consideration before she nodded, turning to her best friend. **"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go find Jack and Sanya."** The two quickly left the alley, eager to get away as more moaning could be heard from various directions. They had much to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire felt the hairs on her arms bristling with an edge that she had only felt during Raccoon City and Rockfort Island. When a dangerous foe lurked, just out of her view. She climbed the staircase inside the house she had entered, heading upstairs to the balcony she had spotted. From there she holstered her M1911, securing everything on her person before grasping onto the part of the overhanging that she could get to. She lifted her boot, placing it onto the railing before pulling herself up. Then it was a simple process of scaling upward to the rooftop, using footholds, ledges and pipes. It was hard to get up.. but once she got to the top and hoisted herself onto the roof.. she realized it'd be easier to get away. She had practically a clear view!

Though.. a bit clouded by smoke it was. She squinted, scanning the layout from this angle. Streets wound like angry snakes, vanishing off behind buildings and elegant structures.

She centered herself, bringing out the map she had been given hours ago and promptly studied.

So many bridges, so little time to find Lucas. She put away the map, assured she was heading in the right direction. In about four hours the military would be sending in several units to combat the growing threat and isolate any non-infected civilians.

She gave a low growl at the thought of all the lives lost because some asshole decided to play God. That trailing thought brought her back to the man at its center. Albert Wesker. The psychotic and tyrannical blonde douche who had been hell bent on mass genocide and wiping humanity like he had that right.

They weren't a _disease_! Yes, some people were bad, she would agree as she stepped over small pipes and objects, but there were a lot of good people too. Most of the buildings in this small area were connected by rooftop so travel was calm for now.

A roar electrified the air with sudden worry before something shook the rooftop behind her. She turned around and saw what looked like a 6 foot giant with several rolls of excess fat decaying at its front crouching several feet away. A giant eyeball was gazing at her from the reddened chest and it brought her back to images of the scientist Birkin and a tyrant monster. Hell, even what poor Steve had become at Rockfort.

 **"Oh, shit."** That was legit all she had time to even utter before it charged. She rolled to the side to evade its war path, bouncing up to snatch out her gun. She easily ejected the entire magazine into the creature's exposed back but it didn't seem to faze it. It was like the bullets had been fired into a room of jello. It turned and rushed toward her, this time she jumped onto a big pipe that was used for air inside the building below. She spun, slapping in another magazine after letting the other fall to hit the metal beneath her.

 **"Go down already, you sick freak!"** She fired only two shots before it punched the pipe. This caused her to lose her balance, falling back onto the ground behind with a grunt. She rolled onto her front as it roared, spotting a door a bit away that she knew led down into the building. She needed smaller spaces.

She pushed up as she heard metal being crushed and darted toward the door. She didn't even hesitate to throw her weight into it, causing it to slam open. Her body's momentum carried her down the stairs in a tumble, landing hard at a pause on her left side. Her shoulder spiked with pain as she quickly got up, taking the steps two at a time. She kept her pistol ready, yet silence greeted her almost eagerly.

Her body ached and she felt the sticky warmth of blood around her elbow. Well, she needed to be careful, but for some strange reason she never became infected. She sharply recalled the airport event with Leon and Helena. She not once contracted it, even bleeding as much and openly as she had. It was like she was immune.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps, studying the vacant and seemingly untouched lit hallway she was in. It was like it had been spared, so far.

She touched her shoulder, wincing, before gingerly examining her elbow. She rolled up her grey sleeve, now stained crimson, and peered at the cut on her skin. It was about two inches long, not very deep, just above her actual elbow and yet it stung from the cold air in the room.

 **"That hurt."** She muttered, ripping off the sleeve to begin wrapping her arm. She'd need to tend to that later, when she had the medical tools. Knowing her luck she would be quarantined upon finding out her injuries and so she needed to change sometime soon. Hopefully after finding the boy.

She stepped cautiously down the hallway, checking doors that she passed only to find them locked or empty like the hallway. It was like a ghost town met scary story.

Suddenly the wall exploded, concrete and chips going everywhere. In through that opening came tubby, his angry face looking more constipated than actually angry. Did zombies even feel anger?

He roared, spit and blood spraying against the wall.

 **"You seriously need a breath mint, ugh!"** She couldn't help it, faced with monsters her sarcastic side showed.

The monster turned as she lifted her gun.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights flickered, generator buzzing with power in the room below. It was awkward, being here, in yet another city infested with the walking dead but this time not by his plan. This wasn't supposed to happen, Nichols was to wait until his return. Yet it had taken almost a year to piece himself back together, even with his infected frame.

Fearing that his " _commander_ ", as he called him, had been killed the eager scientist had pushed forth with his own crafted plan. Viral perfection. Nichols was designing the perfect virus, one much like Progenitor but advanced beyond imagination. He was like Birkin attitude wise and his ambition reminded him of Spencer. Nichols had panicked, deciding to distract the world with another Raccoon City.

Though he had recovered enough to function he still had moments of intense pain, when the virus inside of him killed too many cells at once and his body had to reconstruct them. He was only at roughly 75 percent capability, a disgrace to his fallen pride and ego. He had been tempered, boiling underneath by his actions and ultimate downfall.

Chris had stopped him. Chris had nearly destroyed him, taken away his precious Uroboros and ground it into dust; all that time, patience, money, resources.. _**wasted**_! Unable to take it back. He'd have to start over, again, with what he had left in his private base, but.. like the mighty phoenix.. he would rise from the ashes. He needed to locate Nichols first, that was his priority. And something told him the man lingered in the city.

He'd been keeping a close eye on what the military, B.S.A.A. and TerraSave were planning. Redfield, Valentine and two veterans of their group were sent in to help.. while the ever lovely miss Redfield was given a much different task than usual. She was typically there to only distantly assist, but now she was to locate the mayor's missing twelve year old brat.

He needed to find her, capture her and destroy her. Her death would haunt Chris. Knowing that his enemy was still alive and had taken his darling sister would crush the sharpshooter. She was his true weakness.

He shifted his weight, turning to peer down to the bed beside him, an unconscious body laying underneath the brown sheets. Cat-like eyes squinted, studying the child he had taken from under both Valentine and Redfield's presence. The boy was not even a teenager yet he was feisty. He had spirit, Wesker would give him that.

But this wasn't the time for a wild horse to go against it's captor.

He made sure his restraints were dealt with before he left the upstairs room he occupied for his stay in this infested city, his cleverly erected barricade keeping away the zombies and the boy safe. He made his way to the back roads, dealing with each zombie that got too close, though most stayed away from him as he smelled infected and superior.

 **"Mm.."** He heard gunshots echoing from rather close, making his way toward the sound with practiced ease. He was sufficient with being stealthy and when he came upon the scene he almost smirked in silent triumph. He could see an infected beast breaking down a wall of a house in the attempts to get to the person inside.. whom he noticed, when the light from the sun hit her, was Claire Redfield. The scarlet fighter. The beast was an inferior Leviathan-class zombie, what had been dubbed 'chunky' by the ever gracious Birkin's daughter Sherry. His god-child.. left in his care after the death of his one true friend.. His thoughts were about to turn to the mayor's son before he saw the beast preparing to pounce on the woman he had once tortured.

He cracked his knuckles as the beast roared, listening to the sound of Redfield's witty remark about it's bad breath. He almost chuckled, but heard the chamber click, a single round slapping the creature's upper chest. It just served to better piss it off.

Wesker wasn't about to let her die to some wretched sack of decaying meat. He charged, a blur even at his reduced health and power, and practically tackled the monster into the next room, shattering the wall as they tumbled. The room they fell into was a small lunch room, tables scooted to one side of the room to give ample space. He needed to end this quickly, so as not to alert her and cause her to flee in a panic he knew would ensue. He landed firmly atop the beast, his momentum thrust forth into his poised fingertips. He buried his hands to the wrist bone in the neck, using his own strength to jerk opposite directions; effectively chopping the head from it's body. The creature flailed, but he pushed off, rushing toward a window to jump out, pleased it would be little threat now. He turned, seeing her rush into the destroyed wall to catch only a glimpse of a streak of black before it vanished beyond the sunlight.

Soon, Dearheart.. _Soon_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I cannot promise you that this story will be to anyone's satisfaction, I'm writing as I go, not planning anything big or developing ahead. I'm using this story as a motivator, and it's interesting me so far. I'm curious as to what will come of it, in the end. Thank you for reading. I hope you find enjoyment from this 'fic.

* * *

Claire felt herself tensing with anticipation, she knew she wouldn't last much longer; wounded, aching all over, losing blood, disoriented a bit, getting low on ammo.. and in a small, confined space as this hallway provided. That was.. until something happened, something that caused the beast to vanish into a newly opened hole to her left, a loud thud following shortly after.

In her state of shock she merely stood there, blinking, confused, gun slowly lowering. That was before she rushed to the opening, peering into the room to find the beast decapitated, her savior fleeing through a window, glass raining down. She caught only the briefest of a face, but with the glaring light behind the black form it was hard to really get details on it. But she knew the person was male. The stocky build spoke against a feministic curve. But.. she walked over to the shattered window, peering into the zombie-infested street beyond.. who was it?

She turned, peering back toward where she had came, hearing the distinct sound of the dead getting close.

 **"Urrrggghh, this is crazy! How many zombies are in this damn city!"** She snarled, ready to take them down if they got too close. She made her way outside of the building, maneuvering rather easily around both hordes and stragglers. She moderated her speed, her body, her movement, so as to not exert too much energy in case she needed to actually run or fight. It was more of a soft jog than anything.

Her radio buzzed with activity, lighting up with sounds of static and a voice, distorted by lack of a solid connection and haze. She detached it, bringing it up as she turned a street corner, taking her time to get to where she needed to be.

 **"-air-... I-... -e... bo-..."** She frowned, unsure what he was saying, coming to a stop. **"Yo-... out.. trou.. ble... -ing.. Valen-... -cated.. tyran-... Some.. way.."**

* * *

Mark got frustrated when he tried to hail Claire and was met only with silent static. So he decided to go ahead and just try to get as much across to her as he could.

 **"Claire, I managed to find the boy. You need to get out of there, trouble is brewing. Redfield and Valentine have located a group of tyrants! Some are heading your way!"** He didn't know how much she heard, if she got the message, but he prayed she had.

He turned to peer up to his superior, a look of concern on his freckled face. **"I hope they will be alright. I mean, I know Chris and Jill have fought one before, and Claire fought something like it, but what if these are more advanced?"**

 **"The Redfields and Valentine can take care of themselves, they are resourceful."** The B.S.A.A. leader, Richard Madison, stated with a neutral face. **"It's Jack and Sanya I'm more concerned about."**

* * *

Claire wasn't sure what Mark had said, assuming it was some warning. She caught the words 'trouble', what sounded like Jill's last name and tyrant. That didn't sound good.. not one single bit. She felt her arm throbbing, mostly from the pressure of her moving body as she took off jogging again. She put back her radio, feeling a sense of panic starting to bubble in her stomach and chest. She felt.. wrong, like something REALLY bad was about to happen. The word 'tyrant' was never good in a sentence. She knifed a zombie that almost got her, pulling the blade from the case on her hip, sheathing it afterward before continuing.

She had so much ground to cover, so little time, but she had already managed to come this far. This felt off.

A sense of dread and fear pumped through her veins, half an hour later, as she turned a corner, pausing to listen to a high pitched roar coming from around the next bend.

 **"..The hell was that?!"** She hissed, flashing back to almost an hour ago.. when she had been pit against that monster.

But that wasn't the worst of it. More howling rose after the first, like an orchestra of agony, of anger. She reached for her gun, blood cooling instantly. This was about to get ugly.


	6. Chapter 6

Clouds began to blot out the blue sky, suggesting that rain was soon on the horizon. The sun hid, blocked by these dark patches. The sound of thunder began to dance in the air.

Sanya felt nervous, rightfully so. Yes, her and Jack were veterans of the well established B.S.A.A. but.. they hadn't faced Raccoon City. They hadn't faced Rockfort.. or any of the big bioterriorism-based places. She still felt really nervous working with Captain Redfield in particular, having such a schoolgirl crush on the buff shooter.. even with his dark-haired girlfriend always around.

She didn't exactly feel jealous of Jill.. just anxious. Like she felt the edge beneath Jill that was well hidden. She could see the real struggle that the fellow woman had suffered through.. under the tyrant they called Wesker. Chris always spat the name with enough venom to kill a herd of elephants. The man at the source.

 **"Sanya, _focus_! I see them eyes glazing over with your pondering. Can you PLEASE just stay _aware_ of what's going on?"** The abrasive voice of Jack demanded, his cool green eyes glaring figurative daggers at her.

 **"Huh? Yeah, sorry.."** She coughed, clearing her throat as she straightened, clutching her pistol to the point of her knuckles whitened.

A hand touched the one on her weapon, causing her to peer at him with a confused expression. **"Breathe.. you're overreacting again. I need you level-headed, Lieutenant."** She focused on his face, scanning his tan jawline, the high cheek bones, the hawk nose and those demanding forest eyes.

 **"Sorry sir."** Jack was technically her superior and she was a sucker for being formal, even in such cases of them being as close as they were. Old habits die hard. **"I'm just really nervous."**

 **"Yeah, those howls didn't sound like good news."** She shook her head in agreement to this statement, pursing her lips as he patted her shoulder. She watched as he peered ahead, adjusting his sniper rifle. From this high angle they hadn't seen the door and the boy, nor the captor of said boy. They were angled toward the lip of the alley, keeping the lurkers out and keeping sights on ground. The roof shook suddenly after he had adjust his sight, having watched Valentine and Redfield rush off to tango-primary meet-up location.

Sanya turned to see what was going on and was smacked in the chest by something meaty, slamming into a wall and sliding to the ground. She grunted, the force knocking the air from her lungs. Fireworks lined the edges of her vision, popping and cracking in dim awareness.

 **"Sanya!"** Her name was called in such a rushed manner that she made herself look up, watching some giant beast stalking toward the man she felt comfortable around. **"Get up! _Run_! Find the others! I'll hold him off!"**

 **"But.. Jack!-"** She uneasily climbed to her feet, using the wall as a support system.

 **"NO BUTS! This is a Tyrant-class zombie! We _aren't_ a match for it!"** He harshly commanded, gesturing down behind him to where Jill and Chris had been.

She glared at him, as the monster advanced on him, before nodding and darting toward the rooftop door. She took the steps quickly, staggering several times before she pounced onto ground level. She rushed toward the next door, practically shoving it open. She ran at full sprint down the street, turning the corner to where she knew Chris and Jill would be waiting, by the small fountain.

 **"VALENTINE, REDFIELD! CAPTAINS!"** She urgently yelled, her breath coming out ragged. Her ribs still hurt, her breath still shaky and her body ached from the hit she had taken. **"JACK- TYRANT- HELP!"** She managed to gasp out between rough breaths.

 **"Lieutenant, breathe. What?"** Redfield urged, clasping her shoulder while Jill looked utterly worried.

 **"There is a tyrant where Jack is! He's holding it off! I don't know for how _long_. We have to help him!"**

 **"Yeah, we just got in a warning from base. Several tyrants were seen in this area of the city. We need to hurry and get out!"** Chris said, running past her to go locate and assist his subordinate. She led the way, feeling a panic attack on the edge of her nerves.. along with the distant sound of more thunder overhead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I hope you enjoy the torment of this story's epic downfall into welcoming zombie arms. :P

 _Btw. Just letting you know. Wesker is a manipulative jerk. And a very good actor._

* * *

He wasn't sure what was more appealing. Daringly rescuing his precious Dearheart or watching the tyrants closing in on Redfield and his group. There was at least seven of the beasts and a new mutation he began to call King. It seemed to be able to command the tyrants to some extent.

 **" _Help_!"** A voice called, gaining his attention. He turned to see a high school aged girl rushing toward him. She flagged her arms in a wave, panic written coldly onto her face.

 **"That way."** He gestured to the dark alley behind him with a smile.

 **"Thank you!"** She moved past him, vanishing into the shadows of the alley.

He began to count to ten but was paused at three when he heard a sickening set of distinctly feminine screams. He chuckled dryly, a true monster.

 **"Help is debatable."** He emotionlessly muttered to himself.

He walked away, eager to find his next action. He strolled past zombies and a few Lickers, heading toward Chris and his party. He had a curious idea. It was time to play his trump. He was a great actor.

It didn't take long to find Chris and Jill, standing alone. They were quietly discussing something, guns at the ready, tensed. Not long after a female came yelling at them, talking about a tyrant and the fourth member of their group. He quickly scaled a building, rushing toward the area they were heading.

He found a tyrant stalking to a vest-clad soldier, sniper rifle aimed without scope usage and firing several times into the beast's chest to little effect. He cracked his knuckles.. waited a heartbeat.. then charged, jumping onto that rooftop and tackling the beast. He made sure to have a look of anger on his face as he carved into the beast. His simple black short sleeve shirt was now stained with blood, his black jeans spotted as well. His steel toed boots he used to lock onto the monster, decapitating it without much resistance. This was a normal tyrant after all and even with his low abilities he was still now able to slaughter one with ease.

He rose to his feet, kicking it once to make sure it wasn't going to get up. He then slipped on a face of horror, turning to cautiously look to the soldier.

 **"Are you injured?"** He drawled, glancing him over to find him safe.

The soldier blinked, shaking his head and looked at him with utter shock. **"You just.. decimated him. With your bare hands. _Holy shit_ dude. What are you, a super soldier?"**

Wesker peered down to his hands in act, studying them. **"I don't.. quite know."**

The door behind them was thrown open and sounds of sharp hissing filled the air along with guns being thrown up in misguided defense.

 **"You!"** Redfield hissed in sudden aggression.

The soldier was suddenly beside him, gesturing to the fallen tyrant. **"Guys! He just killed this thing, without any help! He _saved_ my life."**

 **"Jack, you don't know how many times he's tried to claim ours!"**

The soldier, Jack, furrowed his brow. What? He peered up toward the blonde, locking gazes. Wesker made sure his face looked confused, a brow arched.

 **"That man is EVERYTHING we fight against, he is _dangerous_! He is the B.S.A.A. primary target, without him this shit wouldn't keep happening! That man is Albert Wesker!"** Jill growled, fists clenched tightly.

Wesker looked dead at Chris and, with a look of uncertainty, asked; **"Who are you?"**

* * *

Jill's eyes widened. What was going on? She turned to see Chris confused.

 **"I don't.. is he.. _what_?"** Chris stuttered, gun still aimed at their enemy. **"What game are you playing Wesker?!"** He fingered the trigger, gritting his teeth.

Jill kept her gun up, but her chest felt uneasy.. like something was wrong. Wesker looked.. scared almost.. and that wasn't like him. Jill _knew_ him, better then even Chris. This man before her looked powerful.. and yet weak at the same time. Like a phantom of the man she had known.

Wesker took up a defensive posture beside her teammate, anger suddenly spinning onto his cold features. **"That thing was about to kill Jack!"** He said, obviously remembering the man's name. **"If I had not of stopped it he would be _dead_! Do you not care about him?"** The words were a sharp growl, showing the feral side of the blonde. What was going on?...

 **"Chris.."** Jill softly put her hand onto Chris' shoulder, directing her attention to him. **"He's acting differently.."**

 **"What?"** Chris coughed, blinking at her in stark shock. He peered back to Wesker, studying the way Wesker's hands shook with anger, how he didn't have his glasses on.. how those cat-like eyes spun with several emotions.

Jill took in a breath. **"I think he has _amnesia_."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : For those of you who are French or know French I am sorry if I butcher any of the language in this story, I'm using a translator as I, myself, do not know much of the language's word layout. So I apologize in advance! I'll supply what the words are supposed to mean in ()'s. If anyone's seen Hellsing Abridged haha, the second half of this is my little tribute to the Nazi major. I hope you enjoy!

 **The lyrics** : _Feel Invincible_ by Skillet.

* * *

 **Target on my back  
** **Lone survivor lasts**

Claire didn't know what it was, but some strange feeling entered her system, soothing her. She peered up toward a building where a tall form now stood, easily seven foot tall. It was clad in dust-colored boots, the dirtiest worn pants and had no shirt to conceal the horrible rippled flesh, distorted in ugly patches of varying colors. Red, pink, grey, brown, purple. It had these.. _piercing_ white eyes, even at this distance she could tell it was focused on her.

 **"Human."** The creature rumbled, an aggravated tone pitched in a whiny growl. **"But not target."** It half turned, peering off into the distance before jumping over the ledge and vanishing. The howling ceased.

 **They got me in their sights  
No surrender no**

 **"What.. the hell.. was _that_?"** She whispered, not even daring to question why it didn't attack but rather how it could focus with something beyond animal instincts. It reminded her of Curtis Miller and.. Steve Burnside. Conscious.

She moved her hand away from her pistol, not necessarily needing it. She seriously needed to find the kid and get out. She struggled around a thicker mob, skirting them as best she could. She wasn't eager to be zombie chow just yet.. or at _all_!

 **Trigger fingers go**  
 **Living the dangerous life**

She jogged to what looked like an old warehouse, peering through the dirty glass window. A couple zombies lingered, a few probably hiding motionlessly on the floor. She pushed open the door, taking a deep breath before she darted across the room, clearing it within half a minute. It was a pretty big building and she didn't take it at a dead sprint. Best part is it was cleared of stored obstacles, obviously emptied well before hell froze over.

The door at the opposite end shattered open and she almost screamed at the sight of ten Lickers crawling quickly toward her. She yanked out her knife and gun, prepared to try a strong defense but they scattered around her, vanishing out the door she had come in from.

 **Hey, hey, hey**  
 **Everyday when I wake  
** **I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
** **Chewing me up, spitting me out** **  
**

What the hell was going on! She turned to see something black rushing toward her, the sound of lengthy footfalls getting closer; not particularly louder. Suddenly it connected with her body, literally throwing her back. But the way she was hit tipped her back, causing her to basically do a back flip. Even so she ended up landing hard on her back, the form landing atop her, feet on either side, in a crouch mere inches above her body. She hissed, throwing her hands up to attempt to shove it off.. in vain. Her hands were pinned above her head and she could make out a gleeful grin on the person's face, sharp grey-flecked green eyes peering at her with a curious look to the.. male face, she realized.

She grit her teeth, trying to keep the painful scream of a stressed muscle from slipping out. Her entire body ached and she was beginning to feel the first spell of dizziness kicking in.

 **Hey, hey, hey**  
 **When I need to be saved**  
 **You're making me strong, you're making me stand**  
 **Never will fall, never will end**

He leaned down eagerly into her face, grin widening impossibly so. That was such a fake.. twisted smile. **"Boss man wants ya, 'e says. Survivors in this town.. need 'n to be got rid of, 'e says. But the rest layta'. Says 'e wants the girl.. wants ya, miss."** He stuck out his tongue in a loopy expression of childish amusement. **"So's I _collect_."** He tugged her up by her pinned hands, clasping them bound into one hand easily enough. She struggled, but he was inhumanly stronger she realized. **"First the girl."** He crowed in laughter, nodding as he dragged her along by her wrists.

She fought against his hold but it was like iron, latched onto the skin in a deadly vice. **"Who!"** She demanded, snarling the word with pent up anger at being practically captured by some unknown person.

The man paused, using his free hand to prod at her face as he now faced her. **"The name's Erkal. I proudly serve 'is _royal liège, le roi du monde_."** *( _royal liege, king of the world_ ) He trailed off into some French words she didn't understand. He poked her nose with that Cheshire expression. **"The actual name, girl, you'll 'ave to get from 'im. Not my part. A proper introduction requires a proper place."**

 **Shot like a rocket up into the sky**  
 **Nothing will stop me tonight**

He yanked her toward him, thrusting his knee up to connect it with her stomach, releasing her hands in that same moment. Winded, she doubled over with a ragged cough. She saw only a flash of movement before something struck her head, dropping her like a sack of bricks. She crumpled to the floor.

* * *

 **You make me feel invincible**  
 **Earthquake, powerful**

Fingers tapped together, an easy attitude filling the air with calmness. It seemed to leak out, effecting the moods around. He could feel the usually tensed frames easing into a more relaxed posture. He had that much control.

 **" _Gentlemen_."** He started, leaning forward in his seat so that the light hit him. He had soft golden eyes rimmed with streaks of red, sharp features and a pale perfect face. It was ruined, though, or perhaps enhanced beautifully, with droplets of crimson on the right cheek which had sprayed up from a rather nasty gash cut into his neckline and connecting shoulder. It looked like someone had carved into his flesh with a butcher's blade. **"We have made it!"**

 **Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave**

He casually ripped off what remained of his red-stained grey shirt, tossing it to the ground with little care. He adjusted his buckled military-styled pants, shifting his weight on booted feet. He lifted his hands in a grand gesture of attention.

 **"And with your help over the years.. we are now at the _precipice_ of our true goal!"** The man said, feeling the wound at his neck closing, healing, rapidly. He stared down at the man who he had just let cut him so deeply, so badly, before pointing to him. **"Men like this one are a stain on our new world. To call him a _threat_ , though.."** He snorted. **"Would be inaccurate. He, and everyone like him who will try to stand against us, are but thorns in our side!"**

 **You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up**

He suddenly vanished in a flicker, reappearing with the man clutched firmly in one hand, hoisted into the air.

The soldier, a U.S. one, flailed for breath, clawing at his soon-to-be-killer's arm in a heated struggle.

 **"Our goal is not human eradication.. no.."** He said, eyes focused on the soldier. He lowered him just so that the man could tip-toe on the ground. Giving him such a fleeting hope was always the best part, like he would show mercy. **"We are striving to create human _evolution_! To _transcend_ from disease, from famine, from pointless power-hungry wars! We strive to end human conflict by becoming the gods we once praised."**

 **Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire**

He clicked his tongue, slowly lowering the man to allow him full foot-on-ground contact, as if he were about to release him. His crew, some forty people, stared transfixed at the scene that was unfolding.

 **"But first we must purge this world of those with the tools to stop us, those who seek to stay in this current struggle of human suffering. Those who do not wish for the power we shall grant. They have already denied it! They kill and they slaughter what they do not understand, fitted with ever changing, ever growing weapons!"**

He tilted his head, pausing to let his gaze sweep the devoted men and women he had obtained over the years.

 **Who can stop me tonight**  
 **I'm hard wired**

 **"The tyrants have been released onto the city! Our main enemies will be tested by them! But our treasured Erkal is retrieving a very important piece to this small war we now wage. The queen of this chess game we play."** He crushed the man's windpipe, opening his hand to let the corpse fall to the floor in cold blood. **"Our mission is of vital importance. Humanity will never change if someone does not act. We are to be the angels that guide this world into paradise."** He preached, eagerly soaking in the fact that they were loyally eating every word he said like parched dogs.

 **"We shall see the end soon, my children."** He paused, crossing his arms. **"And we shall see the world righted."**

 **You make me feel invincible**


	9. Chapter 9

Chris didn't feel convinced. He felt that anger stirring in him like a tempest, ready and eager to escape and pull the full force of it onto the man, the bane of his existence. The man who had done so much damage and gotten away unscathed. And yet.. a section of him, the part in the past eager to gain the admiration and praise of Captain Wesker, returned to the surface, hard to squish like a bug.

He grunted at what Jill said, hard to believe. Just what the hell was he doing this time, what trick did he have up his sleeve?

 **"I don't trust him. I never will. You know what he did to us, what we went through because of this man!"** Chris snapped bitterly, but lowered his gun. Something did feel different about the blonde tyrant.

But.. like any act.. it had to be _perfect_. Believable. Flawless. Chris tucked away his gun and the rest followed shortly, causing the tyrant to relax with an almost.. gentle smile on his face. Much like one's he'd catch only the tail of back in the precinct.

 **"There are tyrants loose in the city. Is this by your command, Wesker?"** Chris hissed, folding his arms.

The tyrant had a confused look, turning to peer out toward the city with now guarded red eyes. **"There are more. I don't know who released them. I don't know why."** He spoke lightly, his tone low, his pitch unsure.

Something didn't _feel_ right.

 **"I encountered another creature earlier about to hurt a red-headed woman. I took it down."** Wesker said, turning to study them with a confused tilt to his head.

Chris' eyes grew wide. Red-headed woman? **"Did you talk to her? What'd she _look_ like?"** Did he forget the woman he once tormented on Rockfort Island?

The tyrant folded his arm, mirroring Chris. **"She had lengthy red-shaded hair.. blue eyes.. similar features to you, actually."**

 **"Claire!"** Jill whispered in shock.

They had known each other were present in the city, each assigned to different missions. Chris knew she was looking for a little boy, the mayor's son, and had hoped she had long since found him and gotten out. But apparently not.

 **"Where is she?"**

* * *

He was smirking inwardly. This was too easy, playing the lonesome amnesiac. But.. his fun was to come to an end. He could only act like a forgetful idiot for so long with little reason. He didn't need Chris or Jill, or the B.S.A.A., for what he was planning.

 **"She's.."** Wesker made sure to pause in consideration. **"I'm sorry, Chris, but your sister is dead."**

All present didn't stop their face from showing stark horror. Especially Chris. He looked positively horrified. He would savor this moment, it was only a taste of the one he wanted, when she was killed RIGHT before him.

Jill snapped out of it first. **"Wait.. how did you know she's his sister if you can't remember anything?"**

The B.S.A.A. trio turned to her before gazing at him with confusion on Jack and Sanya's face; Chris' still had mute horror.

Wesker slowly smiled. It went from a nice.. gentle.. soft smile to a demented and cunningly amused grin. **"Oh, you are not so easy to get by, Valentine."** His cold voice returned, his expression becoming more like the Wesker they had grown to know. **"Then again.. you were my star member. It is to be expected."** He said with a dark chuckle before dashing forward to grasp Jack by the neck, standing on the ledge of the building in but a second. He held the man over the edge, only feeling him flailing as he peered curiously to the remaining members.

 **"You see!"** He started, raising his other hand in a triumphant gesture. **"You did not bring me down, Christopher. You only assured your own demise. The tyrants loose in this city might not be by my design, but.. they will work toward my goal easily."** He had a new tactic in life. Bringing about Chris' death wasn't his front and foremost desire anymore. It was to see him _suffer_. **"I don't want to kill you. No, that's too easy."** He made a 'tsk, tsk' sound before smirking more.

 **"You're _insane_!"** Yelled Sanya.

 **"So I've been told. But insane? My dear girl.. you do not even know the _meaning_ to such a word."** He didn't even wait for anything else to be said before literally dropping Jack, watching him fall to a horde of zombies. He felt the air pass him as Sanya and Jill ran to the edge behind him to try and save him, in vain.. while Chris glared him down.

 **"You never change. You're just not happy in this life, eager to watch the world burn.. and it seems we're fated to dance."** Chris said, causing Wesker to arch a brow. The typically dumb brown-haired soldier didn't usually speak with such wisdom. He pulled out his knife and took a stance, glaring down the tyrant.

Wesker didn't really need a weapon, but he turned, giving his back to the sharpshooter. **"But.. alas. We shall play later. I have people to find."** He jumped over to the next building, taking off in a dead sprint, jumping from roof to roof until Chris, Jill and the sobbing Sanya were but specks in the distance. He returned to where he had stowed away the boy, retrieving his unconscious body and carrying him bridal style out into the city's air. He needed to locate Claire now. The boy would be bait.

It was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

Jill felt true panic rising in her. Wesker was back.. still a conniving bastard!... Jack was gone.. and if what Wesker said was true.. then so was Claire.

No! She didn't believe it! She _couldn't_. She could see Chris angrily clenching and unclenching his fists as they watched Wesker practically escaping scot-free.

Chris hadn't moved a limb, just stood there. She grabbed him by his shoulders and shook, gaining his attention. **"Chris, we can't believe him! Claire is alive!"**

 **"I know."** Chris said coolly. **"Wesker is a pathological.. egocentric.. demented.. narcissistic.. power hungry lunatic. He IS the definition of a tyrant."** He stated dryly, his eyes glazed over.

Oh, no. Jill knew this _look_. Apparently, according to Piers, he'd had this look when found at a bar, hiding away in a backwater place in Edonia, after losing both his team and his memories. **"Snap. Out. Of. It! I see that look, Chris. You're not doing this to yourself. I won't allow you to go over the edge. I won't let Wesker take more from you.."** She took to a soft whisper, tears streaking down her face. **" _To us._ "**

This seemed to bring Chris back to reality, back to himself and he gingerly reached up, cupping her face. She gave a small smile, leaning into his touch. **"Sorry, Jill.. but I need to do this alone. Where I'm about to go.. and do.. you cannot follow."** He gestured to Sanya. **"Sanya, get her back to headquarters. Tell them that Wesker is _alive_. Tell them that he is very much a threat."** Jill gave him a haunted expression, like ' _how dare you_ '. **"And tell them he killed Jack."** He brought his attention back to the gasping Jill, watching the way her eyes flickered across his face in disbelief. **"I can't lose you too, Jill. I love you.."** He pulled her in for a quick kiss before shoving her toward Sanya, turning to vanish down the stairwell.

Jill felt her blood run cold.


	10. Chapter 10

**The lyrics** : _This Is The Time (Ballast)_ by Nothing More.

* * *

 **When did we become these sinking stones?**  
 **When did we build this broken home?**

A soft groan seemed to be the only immediate sound. Her senses were jumbled, sketchy at best and what little information she obtained was rather likely as far from the truth as anything.

Her eyes slowly opened and she squinted against harsh light that filtered down from above. As she came to she began to slowly lean up, using her shaky arms for support as the sound of movement now seemed to be present. She grunted as pain soon returned to her body and she collapsed back onto her side, panting with exertion. Why did she feel so weak? Had Erkal, as he called himself, done something to her?

 **"My, my, the pretty _wakes_!"** Crowed a youthfully misleading voice.

 **Holding each other like ransom notes**  
 **Dropping our hearts to grip our brother's throat**

She rubbed her head, groaning in answer. The dark room dipped and fell away into shadows before returning in a sickening twist of angles and blur. It spun, leaving her feeling breathless and rather scared. It'd been a long time since she felt like that, recalling that day sharply during her college years that she got too drunk at a party and ended up falling over a railing onto cold, greeting pavement. Man, that had _hurt_. She pinched the bridge of her nose, growling under her breath.

 **"What did you do to her, Erkal, she seems literally in pain and distress? I said unharmed!"** Came a sharp voice, irritation boiling underneath the tone. **"That specific statement was to be _understood_ thoroughly, no matter the situation. I'm sure she couldn't have put up much of a fuss to cause bodily harm."**

 **"I beggin' ya time, but she's clean as a whistle. No drugs, not infected. She did sustain a wound to 'er elbow area. But I checked it, my liege, it's not showin'."** Erkal, a voice she recalled from before being knocked out, slowly entered the picture.

 **"You had _better_ be truthful."**

 **You can't see because you don't know**  
 **You're caught below, beneath your own shadow**

 **"That is one thing I only speak."** Erkal was quick to retort. He was one of the few that could stand up against this man with little rebuke. She could hear the two talking back and forth, but their words meant little to her but hushed heated whispers.

Finally the room began to focus and she could hear other whispers circulating from all around her. Like there were dozens of people present. Oddly enough, at that thought, that strange first voice bellowed; **"Everyone! Out! I will call if needed. Yes, even you Erkal. I wish to speak to her _alone_."**

 **Stuck inside, half alive**  
 **Do you ever stop to ask yourself why?**

A chorus of footsteps seemed to echo before a door closed, silence soothing her fried senses. She sat up onto her butt, stroking her temple with her fingers gingerly. A single set of footfalls trekked closer and she opened her eyes to see the prettiest guy she'd ever seen before. Like.. he was dangerously gorgeous. Scarily so. Inhuman.

He had these starkly golden eyes, a color not on normal humans, richly cut and spiky defiant blonde hair. He had flawless skin, strong jawline, intense features for one so young looking. His face reminded her of someone she knew but she couldn't peg a name to the similarity. He was crouching in front of her, a simple and yet tender smile on his pale face.

 **"You must be the ever _lovely_ Claire Redfield. I've heard quite a lot about you."** He paused in his words, scanning her frame and seeing the way she cringed and how she seemed to hold her injured arm. **"I'm terribly sorry about Erkal. He's a bit of an eccentric. Did he _hurt_ you?"**

Claire felt her blue eyes narrow into a glare. **"If by hurt you mean flipped, pinned and dragged me along like a dog before dropping me by a hit to my stomach.. then _no, he didn't_."** She said with thick sarcasm.

 **Close your mind, identify**  
 **Do you feel, do you feel?**  
 **Do you call this a life?**

He began to pout; though the expression lacked tears and merely was just him frowning deeply. **"Accept my deepest apologies, m'lady. He was under orders to locate and bring you here, _not_ by force and to inform me if you were injured."** He said smoothly before doing what he did next. He pushed his arms beneath her, one beneath her legs and the other against her back, and lifted her, carrying her bridal style to a cushioned table toward the back of the room.

 **"H-hey! Put me down!"** She tried to flail, but he kept a firm grip.

 **"To physically do so would not be beneficial. You are injured.. I am a doctor. I shall tend to your wounds."** He said matter-of-fact before he gently set her upon the table. **"Now! I do ask that you roll up what remains of your sleeve. I see you have a lot of blood that has gotten on you. I need to check the wound before I can clean and treat it."**

She stared at him blankly, confused.. before finally rolling up her sleeve. She didn't.. feel that he was dangerous. At least not currently.

He began to unwrap her make-shift bandage, slowly doing it so as to make it easier on her. When finally it reached the end he tossed the bloody heap away into the nearby trashcan, leaning forward to peer at her wound. Claire was easily five foot seven, but this guy was taller. Not quite a giant, but certainly holding three, four inches on her.

 **All you waited for**  
 **Drowning just to keep score**

He first felt along the skin, trying to locate points of pain and sections where the tissue below was damaged. She closed her eyes, still really tensed and unsure what was happening.

 **"I see this damage was done to your body prior to when I sent Erkal. The blood dried and the way it's set.. suggests no less than three hours. Am I correct?"** At the sound of his voice she slowly nodded, not bothering to open her eyes. She just felt him poking at her skin. **"Well I don't see any major damage, m'lady. It looks as if _glass_ , I see flecks from what could have been a shard that did this. Tell me about what happened."**

She hesitated, pinching her lips into a tight line.

 **"Please.. don't feel afraid. I'm a _doctor_ first and primarily. I, unlike a lot of people you've likely met in your life, actually care about my patient."** His patient? She opened her eyes, finding herself gazing into soft golden hues. **"I just want to help.."**

 **We always start with good intention  
But lose ourselves along the way**

She felt.. honesty coming from him so she sighed. **"This.. giant monster attacked me, on the rooftop of some building. It was huge.. easily 6 foot to be vague. Really fat. With an eye on it's chest."** She again hesitated and he smiled, patting her hand in prompting. **"It wouldn't go down. I emptied almost two clips on the son of a bitch and it still came at me. I maneuvered around a pipe, fell on my back, but managed to open a door. The way I did it was at a run and I literally struck the door with my weight and momentum. I fell down stairs. I.. don't remember what was on the ground, I was focused on getting away.."**

 **"Uh-huh.. _continue_.."** He urged.

She pursed her lips, closing her eyes. **"Then.. I came to a white hallway.. and suddenly the monster was there, bursting from the wall. I shot at it.. but then a black shape tackled it into the next room. When I snapped out of it and went to see.. the creature was lifeless.. and the person was jumping out the window."**

She felt him tense against her arm and he coughed to clear his throat. **"Was it Erkal?"** She shook her head. **"Someone like him?"** She nodded. **"I see."** He had this posh English accent.. and she felt calm around this man.

 **This is the time that we let it go**  
 **These are the words that will take us home**

She frowned. **"I don't know who it was.. but they saved me."** She didn't know who had rescued her and defeated the infected, but she was not about to start sharing certain information with a stranger.

 **"Who are you?"** Claire blurted.

He tilted his head cautiously as he moved away from her arm for a moment, studying her curiously. **"Me? I'm but a lonely doctor-"** She snorted, gazing at him in such a manner to convey ' _don't expect me to believe that lie_ '. He chuckled, holding up his hands before placing them on either side of her. **"I have many names. Most long since forgotten. But you.."**

He hesitated, eyes hazing for a second before he realigned himself in the present, not on the memories obviously flitting across his mind.

 **"You.. can call me _Alex_."**

 **Singing the song that's inside us all**  
 **If we don't open our eyes we're walking blind**


	11. Chapter 11

**The lyrics** : The first set in Nichols' section is _If I Were_ by Nothing More. The second set in Wesker's section is _The Phoenix_ by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

 **If I were God, just for a day**  
 **I would be guilty of letting the whole world slip away**

Nichols was an older man with neatly trimmed, gelled black hair, smooth brown eyes and a tall thin frame. He looked like the very figure of a mad scientist with those wild eyes, slight twitch to the body. He wore typical scientist clothes; some brown slacks, a pristine grey shirt and a neatly clean white lab coat. He stood atop the roof of Kosair Children's Hospital, one leg placed against the railing while the other was firmly on the ground. He allowed his elbow to be propped against his raised knee, using it as a base for the other to lean on while he cupped his cheek. He peered into the sky, watching as the dark clouds grew heavier and thicker, promising rain. Soon it would pour, like the tears of the damned.

 **"The distraction is going rather nicely."** A smooth voice chuckled from behind him, causing him to smile. He knew who it was, not even bothering to turn to address his old college.

 **"So it is true. You _are_ alive."** He said with a gentle sigh, not moving an inch at the approaching footsteps. **"I had lost hope when I discovered that you were supposedly gone to the volcano."** He pushed away, turning to peer to the blonde tyrant standing behind him.. with a kid in his arms? **"Who's the brat?"**

 **I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd leave the mistakes**

Albert Wesker peered down to the sleeping child. **"The mayor's son."** He stated dryly, gazing with a tilt of his head to his.. friend, if the scientist could be called that. **"Nichols, it is time to return to work."**

He clasped his hands, wringing them together in a gleeful manner. **"I am eager to strive for perfection. But I will need a new sample."**

 **"It shall be provided. You are to head back to the manor. I'll have Mercin pick you up."** Wesker purred in that eerily sane manner.

 **"You contacted _him_ first, but not me? I went a year thinking you gone and only NOW do you invest in a physical appearance, or any contact?"** Nichols pouted, shaking his head. **"The things you put me through, sir."** He grinned, eager to return to work.

 **I'll take the blame**  
 **As I use the chance to keep you just the same**  
 **If I were, if I were God just for a day**

To be frank he didn't particularly like Logan Mercin but the man was efficient, the primary reason for his hire under the good doctor. Nichols and Wesker shared an unusual connection. They had met many years ago, when Umbrella existed. He was the partner to William Birkin when Wesker was away with his precious teams and so he was a mutual friend to the S.T.A.R.S. captain. The pair had gotten along, two unique gems in dull rocks. But the real reason they connected was because Nichols was Birkin's half brother, through a different father. His name was actually Zachariah Nichols. He was the one who had pushed Will and Annette to get together. He was the loving brother they had welcomed, even considering the vile parent that had created him.

Zachariah was nothing like his biological father, an old drug addict turned stark drunk. A man named Anthony Nichols. So when Wesker had learned that he was Birkin's half brother.. well, it was almost like talking to William. Especially after the man's death in Raccoon City. He was perhaps one of the few people that could push Wesker's buttons without any real threat of bodily harm. Him and Sherry, mostly..

He followed Wesker down the stairs, heading to the streets. **"Two miles north, on the river's bank by the closest bridge, will be a boat. Get on it. Logan will take it from there."** Wesker paused, before peering down to the kid. **"I will follow shortly. I have unfinished business to tend to here. This place will be thoroughly swept in less than an hour, I have that time to obtain a very curious guest."**

Nichols perked up at this topic. Guest? **"Let me guess.. is it that Redfield punk? Or perhaps his pretty girl?"**

Wesker shook his head, slowly smiling. **"His sister.. _Claire Redfield_."**

* * *

 **Put on your war paint**

The area began to change as he ran, taking each building in only a few spaced out footsteps at such a fast running pace.. inhumanly so. He was quick. Impressive.

He skid to a stop at the sight of some man making off with a form on his shoulder, clearly unconscious. He didn't know who it was or why they were being carted like that, but it drew suspicion. He didn't want to intervene if it wasn't someone he instantly recognized..

But he felt somewhat stirred by the red hair that hung limply down from the unconscious frame. That was Claire. What had happened? Who was making off with her?

The person was dangerously fast, someone he didn't know or recall from his life, so it was obviously someone he had yet to meet.

 **You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**  
 **Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**

He let out a low snarl, but didn't immediately cross paths with this new being. He merely followed behind, keeping his distance but yet never losing sight. He seemed to trek pretty far, easily going literally two cities over, crossing several miles and covering a lot of ground. He ended up in the deepest, darkest part of the city, by water, and into a string of warehouses separated by a thick gated perimeter.

He set the brat down, hiding him behind a large air conditioner unit. Wesker paused at the edge of the building, peering at the dozens of guards discreetly scanning the area like watch dogs from their spots. He could easily kill the ones in his way, or all, but he clutched his stomach, feeling the edge of viral defection tugging at his inside like a rabid animal. It only flared up at random times, such as now. He needed to figure out what was wrong, as he had been striving to do before the volcano incident, and get rid of this utter weakness once he was back at base.

He grit his teeth, tempering whatever feelings arose with this pinprick of annoyance. He felt anger riding above the storm, cooling him like a cold shower.

 **We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky**  
 **Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on**

Wesker waited until the stirring of the tide simmered to a more bearable level before even attempting to move. He rose to his feet, somehow ending up on his knees during this small outburst. He peered back toward the warehouses, noticing the light dimming out from the center one before sealing away into utter darkness, no light able to escape from such a windowless structure. He buried all the strength he had into a well manipulated center.. focusing, utilizing his muscles, his will power, his body. And _pushed_. He jumped, easily crossing the distance to the first warehouse rooftop from the building he had been standing on.

He landed, tucking his body into a roll to dull the force of the landing to quiet his presence. He rose quickly, cracking his ankles as he surveyed and calculated how long it would take to reach the middle facility. A mere two minutes? It wasn't that far of a gap from the current building to the next two that stood between him and that center structure.

He prepared himself.. and jumped again.

 **Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies**  
 **Silver clouds with grey linings**

Wesker sucked in a breath, continuing this method until he reached the top of the building, about to land on it- until _something_ tackled him. He felt it and him being thrown into the alley beside the warehouse, landing in such a shattered heap that concrete ground crackled into a giant webbed crater. The being easily pushed upon hitting, using that momentum of movement to practically shove the blonde tyrant into the ground. He flipped, landing several feet from Wesker.

He uneasily got to his feet, cracking his knuckles at the sight of what appeared to be a shorter man studying him with an arched brow, the light from a lamp-post at the edge of the closest warehouse throwing them both into sharp focus. The man had crazy forest-colored eyes, wild brown hair dangling around his face.

 **"If it isn't the memorable doctor, _l'exemplaire rejeté_!"** *( _the rejected specimen_ ) The man cooed in such a soft, creepy manner.

 **So we can take the world back from a heart attack**  
 **One maniac at a time we will take it back**

 **"And to whom do I have the _pleasure_ of speaking to?"** Wesker sarcastically bit back, his tone very challenging much like his now prepared-to-fight tensed frame.

The man half bowed, a gleeful smirk on the man's young face. **"Name's Erkal and ya, good doctor, are crossin' into an area ya aren't welcome in.."** He lifted his hands, trying to crack them in an intimidating way. **"Ya must 'ave followed me 'ere."**

Wesker just cracked his neck in response, smirking back. **"I do not believe I require an invitation when you have something that belongs to me."** He boldly stated.

The man paused, considering his words with hesitant confusion before realization dawned on him. **"Surely ya jest! Redfield ain't ya's."**

 **"You think you and your band claim her?"** Wesker snorted, clearly amused by this. He felt himself chuckle softly at this, before laughing mockingly aloud. **"Clearly you are the ones delusional."** He said with a growing cold grin, those perfect canines visible. Most would tremble at the expression alone that Wesker flashed, but this man seemed not fazed.

 **"I think it's time ya met ya match, Wesker."**

 **You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**  
 **So dance alone to the beat of your heart**


	12. Chapter 12

**The lyrics** : _God Went North_ by Nothing More.

* * *

 **A hospital bed**  
 **A room filled with flowers**

Alex, as he called himself, gingerly treated her like any.. actually kind doctor would. Even with her very vocal and choice words when sensitivity and pain were brought into the picture. He'd smile, ask if she were ok and then continue when she confirmed she was.

Once the wound was cleaned, tended and dressed he made sure to wrap it, clasping the clip onto cloth and giving her arm a light squeeze to gain her trailed off attention.

 **"Aside from your colorful vocabulary you were quite the lady. Most people with such wounds would have squealed like a pig. But you handled it well. Used to these kinds of injuries, are we?"**

 **Every monitor beep keeps the time**  
 **As I count down the hours**

She shrugged, not sure really how to respond. She was still highly suspicious of this man and his subordinates considering one had easily manhandled her like a kitten.

What was _he_ capable of?

 **"Thank.. you?"** She hesitantly muttered, the words coming out more as a question than courtesy.

His smile widened and he closed his eyes, chuckling lightly as he sat on the spare chair before her, grabbed also when he had went for bandaging supplies.

 **"A good doctor _never_ lets an injured person escape his help. You are most certainly welcome. Do you feel any better?"**

 **The petals they weep**  
 **They're uprooted like me**

She flexed her arm, no longer feeling the pain she had been through since receiving it. She shook her head.

 **"I used a mild and particularly rare serum to help with your low immune system and the repair of your damaged skin. The only effects will be small; such as temporarily enhanced vision, faster reflexes, you might lose track of time easier and your body will tingle- it's healing rate has been increased for the next hour, which will heal the damage done."** His tone was soothing and she felt like she was in a trance, mesmerized by the doctor before her. She frowned, watching the way his face soon mirrored hers, his head tilting along. **"Is something the matter?"**

 **"Why was I taken? Who released the virus.. What's going to happen to the city?"** She demanded, eager to know.

 **Cut from the cord of their mother  
** **Who created everything**

He leaned back into his chair, lengthy legs stretched beneath the table she sat on. **"So many questions, such a _curious birdy_ you are. Well! If answers is what you seek, m'lady, I shall try to answer with what my men have gathered and what I know. The one responsible is an old Umbrella scientist, gone rogue years ago. He was said to have been working with Albert until he died to the volcano a year ago. We don't know his motive, only that he needs to be stopped. Why he leaked it.. I don't have a clue yet. He's a wild scientist and that means motives can be sketchy and unclear. The city is ten minutes shy of being flooded with military boots in the streets. They will likely clean what they can before being slaughtered to six tyrants and its king, a new class of zombie that seems to have sway with the other tyrants. Anything else?"**

He paused, recalling the first question.

 **"Ah, I apologize, I'm _rude_! I had you rescued when I realized how in danger you were. I've kept an eye on the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City survivors. You were in line with the tyrant collective about to rampage that entire area-"**

 **If you won't save her  
Please just take her away**

 **"But the kid! And I'm pretty sure I met that king thing. It looked like a tyrant, but bigger, meaner.. It said something like ' _human, not target_ ' after staring at me before vanishing."** She balled her hands into fists.

She felt them soon uncurled and warmth covering her hands. He had placed one of his into hers, the other on top of the pile. **"My dear Claire.. I have _misled_ you."** He started, turning deadly serious. **"Something big is happening in the world and I fear many people are about to die. I have reason to believe the B.S.A.A. has secretly been in the black market, where a few vials of the T-virus linger. Having this in their hands would allow them a purpose in your world."** Her eyes shot wide. **"The head director, Richard Madison, is a manipulative man. He was once a scientist for Umbrella and has been using your brother and the others for whatever he has up his _sleeve_. He was about to have you killed. This would send your brother into a _blind rage_ and the target would be shoved onto the wrong people."**

 **"We have to stop him!"**

 **It may feel like God went north  
And left you to be**

He lifted a hand, gently touching her face briefly. **"I cannot. There's no evidence to confirm any of this, it'll get swept under the rug."** She blinked rapidly, anger in her blue eyes. **"Like Raccoon City.. and like Spencer Mansion."** She growled at him.

 **"I recognized the patterns and had you pulled from the streets before those with orders to kill you could ever even see you, let alone take that shot."**

Claire didn't know what to believe. If this were true.. her whole world was thrown upside _down_ , starkly shook like a carpet and beat down with the heaviness of _despair_. She felt tears sting her eyes and rush down her cheeks in twin trails. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down, tugging her hands free to clench them.

 **But all you need to know  
Is you have everything you need**

Alex seemed to realize she needed space. He had accomplished what he currently needed as he stood and turned, walking a few steps away. He felt a smile appear as he linked his hands at the base of his back.

Claire felt.. so many emotions swirling inside her, like a tempest. Finally she looked up to him, showing what looked like haunted denial. **"Alex.. How do I know.. you aren't _lying_?"**

He peered to her from over his shoulder. **"My dear Claire.. If I was lying you wouldn't feel such conflict. You'd be able to see the truth, buried under whatever web wove. But you know, you can see the differences. Honesty and lies.. You know I'm right."**

 **It's just a blink of an eye  
Until the next time we meet**

His words stirred the storm. He was right. She felt.. honesty from his words, a sincere and regretful tinge to them. **"If what you say IS the truth.. I need to go back in, find Chris, tell him. He'll _listen_ to me!"**

He shook his head, a sad expression on his face. **"My dear.. The fire has been lit. If your brother isn't careful whom he lets his guard down around.."**

 **"No.."** She whispered, deathly still on the table top.

 **"He might already be dead."**

 **I'll hold you 'til the end  
I'll hold you 'til you're free**


	13. Chapter 13

**The lyrics** : _Lifeline_ by Thousand Foot Krutch.

* * *

 **Cut me like those words you throw**  
 **Console me when you want control**

Wesker felt something akin to aggression simmering deep within him, driving him into such a state of pure focus. It was almost.. perfectly woven, an intricate feeling of both understanding... and desire. Desire to win. And he would let nothing stand between him and his goals. Whatever this man was, he smelled infected, he would not stand in his way.

Wesker clenched his fists, crouching as he prepared for the fight he knew was about to happen. **"If you think you can beat me.. I'd _gladly_ give you the chance to back it! I doubt ANY of you could take me! I am a _god_!"** Wesker cockily yelled.

All hell broke loose.

 **Roll me in those lies you've told**  
 **But I won't play these games no more and**

Suddenly the ground splintered beneath both of them as they rushed forth eagerly to begin this duet of blows. It was like watching two flickers of movement, two blurs, connect and separate constantly. Neither could gain the advantage. Neither was weak enough to be easily bested. They were both exceptional fighters, it seemed.

Wesker didn't like this. He didn't like having equals.. or any that even had a sliver of superiority to them. It irked him and thus pushed him farther in his flight to fight. To win.

Erkal seemed to be not backing down either, ready to go to exhaustion to claim victory.

Finally the two split, each landing on a patch of broken concrete on opposite sides of the alley. It appeared they had gained the attention of people as the guards came around to watch, not even daring to get involved in this infected battle.

 **( _Don't run and hide, stand up and fight_ )**  
 **I'm feeling like letting go**

Wesker rubbed away a trickle of blood from above his left eyebrow, watching as Erkal mirrored him with the blood dripping from his chin. **"Impressive."** Was what he first dryly commented with, arching a brow to the brown-haired smirking man.

 **"I must'n say, ya are quite the challenge! But.. I'm 'a thinkin' ya can't _last_ as long as I."** Erkal said with that eerily calm smirk.

Wesker cracked his neck again, snorting. **"You think wrong. Just what are you? And how did you become this.. thing?"**

Erkal lifted a hand, clenching the fingers. **"I'm infected, like ya. But much, much more potent, _purer_. Ya see.. the man I be workin' for is a genius, literal. Ya see.. 'e took ya precious T and made it tame'a.. safe'a for a human host."** He explained, throwing his hand down to his side in a slashing gesture.

 **( _It's shaking your mind with cause and divide_ )**  
 **It's taking everything I know**

 **"Who is 'he'?"** Wesker demanded, taking in a sharp breath at a sudden pain striking up his right side. He was literally dropped to his knee, blinking in that same split second, noticing that Erkal was not across from him.

 **"..'is name is Alex."** Erkal's voice came from behind him. **"And 'e.. accordin' to 'im.. is ya 'alf brotha'."**

 **( _Don't run and hide, stand up inside_ )**  
 **The wheels keep burning**  
 **I'm about ready to blow**

Footsteps drew near. It seemed as if the light bowed and bent to this newcomer. Erkal turned to see who it was while Wesker looked up. The form was suggestively female, curves in all the right places, with straight black hair, eyes burning like the sun.

 **"Your task was to _return_ to Louisville, make _sure_ the B.S.A.A. operatives were _disposed_ of and.. Yet. I. Find. You. _Here_."** She stressed each word heavily, a soft accent underlining her words in a rolling British purr.

Erkal seemed to take great pause in the presence of this newcomer. She appeared to hold authority by just existing. Who was she?

 **"I'm beggin' ya pardon, missus, but I was on my way when'a noticed 'im, makin' way past the guards. Fast movement, 'e is _infected_."** The grunt explained, stopping when he noticed the harsh look from her.

 **"Leave _him_ to me."**

 **When I get angry, I feel weak**  
 **And hear these voices in my head**

Wesker glanced behind him to see the man nod, flicking blood from his hand. Wesker had never met someone else capable of keeping pace and beyond with him. The fact that the French peasant was able to land that hit to his side, red dripping down from it, was a new experience.

The man smiled at the blonde tyrant before jumping out of sight. He directed his attention back to this strange woman, her arms folded to clasp the elbows with such a pondering gaze. **"Have we met?"** Something about her rang.. familiar. He couldn't place a finger on why.

She smiled, a cold expression for such a tan face. She wore the lightest makeup, using it to only enhance her eyes primarily.. those infected eyes, so starkly different from his own. **"Dr. Albert Wesker, one of the greatest scientist to _ever_ enter Umbrella doors. A legend, along with the late William Birkin.. both noticeable with their obsessed behavior over viral evolution. Of course one such scientist met his demise by said creation and yet you.. you still _live_! Aha!"**

He grit his teeth in silence, watching her like a hawk as he clutched his oddly still bleeding side.

She giggled, taking a few steps closer. **"Please, don't bother attacking or getting up; rest. My intentions are merely.. _curiosity_. I want answers."** She crouched before him, taking a seat cross-legged.

 **Telling me to fall beneath**  
 **Cause they'll make everything okay**

 **"What answers do you believe I have and what makes you think you will get them?"** He boldly questioned.

 **"For each answer you truthfully give I will in return offer something of equal relevance."** She eloquently quipped, winking at him. **"First.. how much do you _truly_ know.. about Mr. Spencer?"**

What kind of question was that? **"Enough. I worked with the man for as many years as I was a scientist under Umbrella."**

She understood his vague answer, nodding with a smile. **"Believe me I won't waste your time with these questions. How much do you know about the Wesker Children and the Progenitor injected into them?"**

 **How did I get here?**  
 **Everything's unclear**

This stopped him, causing him to blink in sudden thought. **"You are asking about a subject that has long since been swept under the rug. The Wesker Children are all but gone, I am the sole survivor-"** She snorted. His eyes narrowed. **"I assume what Erkal was muttering is the truth.. Alex lives."**

Her smile grew to a twisted smirk as she leaned toward his face. **"Alex.. and I."** She tapped at her chin, considering for a moment where to begin. **"You see.. I was injected with Progenitor around the time everyone else was.. but most died from it. You, Alex and I were isolated. We had the highest survival rate. When soon even Miles fell to death Dr. Wesker had little hope for the overall success of Project W. But _you_ proved him wrong. You.. the star child.. the _jewel_ of the project. Alex and I lost our virus' at first.. it lying dormant and allowing us to be freed to society. Alex chose to stick with Umbrella, with Spencer.. while I chose a much more mundane life.. until Raccoon City. When I came into contact with the G-virus that Birkin crafted.. it jump started Progenitor, renewing my cells with that infected strain."**

She inhaled sharply, leaning back against her propped arms, staring upward into the setting sky.

 **I never meant to cause you pain**  
 **Give me a reason I can believe in**

 **"You see.. I was on the verge of dying in Raccoon City, infected to almost an unrecognizable _monster_.. like Birkin had been.."** She held this lost expression, her tempered eyes glazing over with her memories of the past.

Why was she telling him all of this? He remained quiet, listening with half a mind to the situation he was in. Starkly outnumbered by people he didn't understand the capability of.. in enemy territory.. with one of the leaders eagerly spilling her guts practically to him. This was such an odd occurrence.

 **"Alex saved me.. He was there.. my knight, my savior. He injected me with a strand he had been working on, which combated the G and returned me to a more human state. I joined him.. and he helped to make me what I have become. A lethal infected. I'm like you, Wesker.."**

Her eyes focused, staring at him intently.

 **"I'm Laura."**

 **I need it all this time**  
 **Send me a lifeline**


	14. Chapter 14

**The lyrics** : _Numb_ by Linkin Park.

* * *

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**  
 **Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

Chris felt anxious. He felt.. sad leaving Jill, forcing her to return to base with Sanya to report the news. He felt anger at the memory of just losing such a good man that his comrade had been. Jack Botte was a perfect soldier.. a loyal friend.. and a welcome companion when the dark thoughts encroached on him. He'd offer him his advice, yet never crossed that line. Never dived beyond a professional presence that Chris sorely needed. Sanya, on the other hand, had been Jack's literal opposite. She was loud, sometimes annoying and yet.. gentle. She was the heart, the one who'd offer the hugs and comfort when he had lost Jill to Wesker back then. She had been like a sister.

Like _Claire_.

At that thought his mind swirled with sudden awareness, wondering where his sister was. Had Wesker been telling the truth? Was Claire dead? Was she alright? He clenched his fists, easily taking each step with such a rush that he reached the bottom in under half a minute, which was roughly several flights. He was ready to blow something apart.

He kicked open the door, light from outside streaming inside and secondly blinding him. He grunted as he began to jog down the street, searching for his most hated enemy. The bane of his existence. Albert Wesker.

 **I don't know what you're expecting of me**  
 **Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
** **( _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_ )** **  
**

 **"Wesker! I will find you! And I will kill you!"** If Jill was here and heard him she would have pushed against his shoulders, cursed at him for rushing head first into what he would likely never walk away from.. plead with him. She'd be angry that he wasn't being tactical, but Chris was never really one to fully, truly plan shit out. He just.. did what he felt was right. Went by _instincts_.

 **"Never thought I'd see the day when you were _literally_ running down the streets, yelling his name, looking for a fight without Valentine."** A cool emotionless voice called from to his left, drawing his heated attention to the source.

Leon S. Kennedy stood, leaning against a wall with his hands tucked into his pocket, completely ignoring the zombies staggering about.

 **"I thought Wesker died in the volcano?"** He pushed away, walking toward the now frozen Chris.

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
( _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_ )**

 **"No.. the _son of a bitch_ is still alive. Lord only knows how the fuck he managed to survive."**

Leon shrugged, trying to be casual, but he could feel that Chris was only seconds from blowing a fuse. **"What's got you all riled up beyond reasoning?"**

 **"That fucker claimed Claire was dead, but she's somewhere in this city, I just know it. I have to find her before the military accidentally kill her."** Chris stated, keeping a rather intense grip on his pistol.

Leon turned to glance toward where he knew the military would be deployed from, tensely rolling his shoulders in unease. **"Need help looking?"** He turned back to peer at Chris with an unusually sincere expression on that face of his.

Even though Chris had hated Leon for the longest time.. he had felt that he was like a brother. He had kept his sister safe.. he had protected Claire. That earned him some semblance of respect from the older sibling.

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**  
 **Become so tired, so much more aware**

Chris finally nodded, snapping out of his inner musings and tried to temper his emotional tide inside. **"Yeah, that'd be appreciated. I'm sure Claire will be happy to see your mug here, even under the circumstance."** He gave a distant smile to the government agent. **"How come you're here anyway? No fancy mission in a foreign country?"**

Leon shook his head, chuckling as the two began to walk down the street side-by-side. **"I practically begged Hunnigan to clear me. She only did once she learned of Claire's mission and how dangerous it could be, even with _you_ here. I told her I could handle myself, she didn't need to make it an actual assignment."** He shrugged. **"Any leads to her whereabouts?"**

Chris peered over to him, studying the blank expression usually on Leon's clean shaven face. **"No."** He sighed deeply, a ripple of pain surfacing at the concern on the agent's face. **"There's a lot of tyrants in the city, we don't know how they got here or who released them. Hell, from what I gathered.. even Wesker doesn't know."**

Leon's eyes narrowed, his lips thinning into a line in consideration. **"Think we have a new player on the field?"**

 **By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

 **"Dunno. I feel like whoever it is.. if we don't stop them _soon_ more leaks are bound to happen."** Leon nodded to this, understanding that a new enemy wasn't good news since that left a lot of room for error. A new enemy meant they had no knowledge, no idea.. and no way to combat the threat they posed.

The pair ended up in a big mall area, easily spanning across several blocks. Chris recognized the name from the map he had intently studied, but ignored it.

A loud roar seemed to suddenly fill the air and they both were forced to look up as dark shapes began to appear on the rooftop. At least three tyrants and what looked like a taller, darker version in the middle.

 **"Holy.. shit.."** He heard Leon whisper beside him, his gun instantly in hand.

 **"I don't think we have enough _firepower_ to take them down.."** Chris hissed to him, glancing to the younger man. Leon spared him a look, worry flickering across his features.

 **" _Humans_!"** The center monster, the ring leader, snarled out in a booming voice, a distorted ripple of sound.

 **Can't you see that you're smothering me,**  
 **Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**

 **"What the hell are we going to do?!"** Leon demanded, taking a step closer to the B.S.A.A. operative.

 **"I don't-"**

 **"FIRE!"** They both turned to see several squadrons of soldiers aiming different weapons at the big threat above before the zip of rockets echoed and streams of smoke covered the air behind them. The ring of bullets peppering metal and flesh caused them to turn back to the tyrants, the beasts taking shot after shot.

 **"SOLDIERS..!"** The ring tyrant monster gestured toward them, the trio around him jumping down and dashing toward the soldiers, completely ignoring Chris and Leon. They turned to watch the slaughter as a tyrant barreled through an entire team of gunmen.

The ground shook below and a shadow cast over them. They glanced up and back to see the bigger one directly behind them, glaring down at them with piercing white eyes. **"OH SHIT!"** Leon swore.

 **'Cause everything that you thought I would be**  
 **Has fallen apart right in front of you.**

 **"Redfield.."** The creature seemed to know his name, causing a shiver to race up his spine. This was not good. **"You no threat."** He paused, seeming to study the human pair. **"But master said _squash_."** He lifted his hand, clenching it into a fist, bringing it down toward them. They split, rolling to the sides as he punched the ground, cracking the blacktop. He allowed his gaze to flicker between the two before focusing on Chris. **"You first!"**

He swiped at Chris, who roughly threw up his dagger to block- which he _knew_ would have little defense against but it was more-so a reflexive move than actual thought. He was thrown back into a wall, slamming into the ground with a grunt.

 **"Hey, _beautiful_! Look at me!"** Leon called, trying to gain the monster's attention to no avail. He filled it's back with lead, but it gained no purchase as it approached on Chris' limp frame. **"Chris! Wake up!"**

Suddenly bullets slapped repeatedly into the big tyrant thing before a rocket literally exploded against it's side. Leon covered his face as smoke went everywhere. The thing was thrown several feet, allowing Leon the chance to run to Chris.

 **( _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_ )**  
 **Every step I take is another mistake to you.**

 **"Get up, sleeping beauty! You're gonna get killed if you don't become conscious again!"** Leon snarled into his face as he helped to set him up, shaking him rather roughly to rouse him.

Chris moaned, blinking to awareness as he stared up into Leon's panicked expression. **"Huh?"**

 **"We're about to get killed, you crazy fool! Get up, HURRY! I have no intention of dying today!"** He yanked on Chris' arm, hoisting him to his feet.

He tugged him along, taking a back alley into another street where zombies staggered around in hunger. A few forms appeared at the end of the street, jogging toward them. There were B.S.A.A. operatives by the looks of it. Chris felt relief flood him as they approached. They were soon a few feet away, staring pointedly at Chris.. before lifting their guns to aim at the pair.

 **"OH SHIT!"** Leon yanked him again, pushing him into the open doorway of a house as bullets rained into the wall behind where they had stood seconds before. **"They're trying to _kill_ us!"**

 **"But those are B.S.A.A. men and women! Why are they shooting at us?!"**

 **"You've got traitors among your group."** Leon growled, slamming the door shut behind them.

 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**  
 **And every second I waste is more than I can take.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Alex has become my favorite character in this story, riddled with such a mysterious air that we truly question his intentions. Erkal is a very.. curious character as well; we don't really know his identity yet. Who is this lovable aggressive Frenchman? So many unanswered questions. It's kind of funny how each different part in this chapter ended with someone clinging to a Wesker neck, haha. I didn't plan that at all, nope, total coincidence oh god.

 **The lyrics** : _Angels Fall_ by Breaking Benjamin for the first part. _Fallen Angel_ by Three Days Grace for the second part.

* * *

 **I tried to face the fight within**  
 **But it's over  
I'm ready for the riot to begin and surrender  
**

She was so easy to manipulate. Everything he said was a lie, just twisted with things he had slipped in. Bending a series of well placed events into such a way to control the outcome. Technically he wasn't lying.. fully. He was a very clever man and he always got what he wanted. He would watch the horizon as the world would soon be changed into his vision.

 **"I'm sorry, Claire."**

She sobbed into her hands, her body shivering with utter distress.

A knock echoed and he called out for them to enter. He turned to face the man who came in, door shut behind him. He wasn't very tall, curly brown hair almost to shoulders. **" _Sir_! We have confirmed the military taking a stand against the infection in Louisville. But it seems like some B.S.A.A. men have begun an assault on Redfield and his new ally, which we discovered to be one Leon Kennedy."**

This gained Claire's full attention. **"Leon?!"** She jumped down from off the table, taking up a defensive stance in case this newcomer was a threat. **"I need to leave, I _need_ to find my brother!"**

 **I walked the path, it led me to the end, remember**  
 **I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give, forever**

Alex studied her, easily understanding the reasoning that existed, the logic behind the sudden push of emotion she would feel at this news. She was beyond small thought, singularly focused on her sibling. Rightfully so.

 **"Alright."**

 **"Sir?"** The man questioned, arching a brow.

 **"I shall escort you back to Louisville, but my dear.. the military and B.S.A.A. will not hesitate to make you their next target.. and I didn't spend all that time patching you up just to see your life _extinguished_. Claire, please, wait in this room-"** He gestured to a side room. She nodded and began to walk toward it as he continued, **"I just have one thing left to handle before we make way."**

Alex waited until she closed the door behind her before he glanced to his man, nodding. **"I expected little room for error in your mission?"**

The soldier smirked, clearly finding some amusement from that question. **"Sir, it was all too easy. He believes me an ally and I do not disappoint in such an act. The one responsible for the outbreak is currently in the holding cells, getting prepared to answer any questions you might have."**

 **When angels fall with broken wings**  
 **I can't give up, I can't give in**

Alex lifted a hand. **"I will handle Nichols when I return. Thank you, Lance. You may return to what you were doing prior."** The soldier nodded before retreating from the room. Alex turned to the door, heading over to open it to find Claire waiting impatiently. **"Sorry for the wait, my dear.. It is time we headed out. It will be easier if you.. _erm_.."** He turned, half crouching. **"I can carry you there faster."**

He sensed her hesitation and confusion and so he stood, turning to face her, recognition flashing across his face as he realized what he would have to reveal to her. Was she stable enough for that transition? Could she handle that truth.. would she? Or would she also _reject_ him.. as so many had?

 **"Claire.. There is quite a lot about me that you do not know.. or that you will not be able to _comprehend_."** He said, taking a step closer to her. **"But I am much similar in the sense of state as the one you called Wesker. Yet I am nothing like the man, he was corrupted, festering with petty notions of being a god in flesh. I use what I was given to _help_ , not hurt... I create, not destroy."** He held out a hand, using a pleading expression to reach through to her. For some reason he felt compelled to reason with this strange woman, only prior thought of as a means to reach an end. **"I am everything Albert was supposed to be and _more_."** He gave a gentle smile to back his assurance, trying to seem soft.

He needed to keep this up. He felt her walls weakening in regards to him.

 **When all is lost and daylight ends**  
 **I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever**

 **"But.. you.. you're _infected_?"**

He chuckled, using his free hand to point toward his face. **"Weren't my eyes enough of a clue?"**

 **"But Wesker's were _red_.. like fire."** She tried to argue.

 **"Infection comes in many ranges. Most commonly are the milky eyes, typically white or faint blue.. that's the state which you cannot return from. Red is unstable infection where one borders on the knife's edge.. and gold is stable where one has complete control. Some are even, very rarely, to retain what eye color they had before becoming infected."** He snapped his fingers of his extended hand, allowing his smile to fall. **"If you want to save your brother now is NOT the time to be worrying about such detail. Come! We must hurry!"**

She finally put her hand into his and he pulled her forth, guiding her to his back to gain a grip with her arms linked around his neck. They took the back way out of the warehouse, trekking toward Louisville.

 **Grey skies will chase the light away, no longer**  
 **I fought the fight, now only dark remains forever**

* * *

 **Late at night I could hear the crying**  
 **I hear it all, trying to fall asleep**  
 **When all the love around you is dying**

Laura tilted her head, seeing the way Albert's eyes went wide. **"Oh, tsk, tsk, don't look so _surprised_! You thought you were the ONLY survivor? Man, you've surely been _misled_. What, did Spencer spill his guts, spoon feed you lies? Tell you that you were the prize, his savior? You poor naive 'god'.."** She stood, her eyes shadowed with a sudden dark air to her. **"How you have fallen."** She knew the poison that had been on Erkal's fingers was temporarily halting the blonde. She knew he was in intense pain, unable to move, and so she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her even more. **"Don't worry, you'll feel more like yourself soon, but right now.. Now! I understand you are also infected with Progenitor and it does cause an issue with other injected concoctions. Which brings me to my main point.. How have you lived this long? Your body must be highly unstable, elevated to the point of actual physical pain and cellular _breakdown_."** She used her free hand to grasp her own chin in thought, releasing his. She tilted her head as if to see him from new angles.

 **"I used to take weekly injections to keep the issue at bay. Now.. my body is still reconstructing itself."** Wesker truthfully answered, his teeth grit as pain wracked his body. He tried not to show it though, glaring up at her in an expressionless stare down. This information did not poise a threat to him. Not unless utilized..

 **"I see. You are unstable, then."** She pondered this, curiosity getting the better of her. She had always been fascinated by Albert. Suddenly her cell vibrated in her pocket and she retrieved it, snapping it open to press it to her ear. **"Yes? Ah, hello! Sorry, I was- oh? But.. yes.. I _understand_. I don't know if you know this, sir, but we have company- he's kneeling before me- Huh?-.. Yes, yes. Erkal was apparently fighting him before I interrupted.. I see-"** She suddenly had a horrified expression as she pinched the bridge of her nose. **"WHAT? You're going _there_!? But sir! You do understand the risk, right? You'll be discovered, it's _unavoidable_! I-..."** She trailed off into silence, her face now empty of that horror she had displayed. **"I understand."**

She carefully eyed Albert, watching the way his brow furrowed. She ended the call and slid the device away, turning to face him again.

 **How do you stay so strong?**  
 **How did you hide it all for so long?**

 **"As much as I would adore spending quality time with my dearest half brother.."** She said with a giggle, nodding. **"-Yes, I'm considering you _family_ , because of being in the project together. But! I have business to tend to! _Au revoir_!"** She placed her hands onto her hips, giving a half bow before literally jumping into the shadows overhead much like Erkal had earlier.

 **-x-**

Albert Wesker cringed, clenching his fist to slam it into the ground in anger. How had he let this all happen to him? He felt.. temporarily outsmarted. That wasn't like him, to allow someone to render him useless. He snarled at this situation. He pushed himself to stand, waiting until the lingering effects finally faded. He stood fully, cracking his neck in irritation. He was not pleased with this situation. He needed to retrieve the brat and just get out, he'd have another day to tend to the present issues. Claire would have to wait.

He knew Alex would not kill her.. not yet, at least. What was the pampered kid planning anyway?

He dusted himself off, inspecting his wound to find it healed. That had taken much longer than he had hoped. He turned, jumping as well to make his way back to the kid. He was.. awake, freaking out, running around on the roof in a panic.

 **How can I take the pain away?**  
 **How can I save**

 **" _Ahhh!_ "** The kid cringed when he landed just a few feet away from him, standing much taller than the kid could yet be. **"You! You knocked me out! Where am I, who _are_ you?"**

Wesker lifted his hands in peace, crouching before the kid. **"I got you out of that mess you were about to be in."** He saw the pause on the boy's face. **"I'm taking you back to Louisville. I have no use for you now."**

The kid furrowed his brows, tilting his head a bit in confusion. **"..back to that walking dead infested city?"**

 **"There are people there who will deliver you to your family."**

 **-x-**

Lucas felt legit scared. But yet.. for some reason.. he didn't feel it toward this strange man. He felt almost like he was in the presence of a majestic lion, one coiled and ready to pounce.. but not at him. Like he could sense the man's anger, even hidden by that blank face, but somehow knew it wouldn't be taken out on him. He felt.. safe.

The man extended a hand to the kid, waiting until Lucas took it before hoisting him up onto his back, letting him secure himself there with his arms linked around his neck. The kid was light, he didn't need to knock him out this time. He was no longer a priority.. or a necessity. But he didn't have the heart to kill him. He didn't have the desire. Taking him back for Chris to find would be the easiest route to push forward.

 **A fallen angel, in the dark**  
 **Never thought you'd fall so far**

Lucas clung to Wesker's neck, feeling the wind on his face and not even daring to question why the man could move this fast. He was kinda.. he felt.. _exhilarated_. A loopy grin appeared on the brat's face and Wesker could sense the kid's sudden switch of emotion, especially with the way he hung to him tighter, half burying his face into Wesker's neck.

It felt like.. _Sherry_.. all over again. The day he had seized her from the government, how she had clutched onto his leg, sobbing.. scared.. and yet happy. Happy to see uncle Wesker, as she called him. He almost smiled at that moment.

They began to close the distance back to Louisville.. where _hell_ was about to break loose.

 **Fallen angel, close your eyes**  
 **I won't let you fall tonight**  
 **Fallen angel**


	16. Chapter 16

Leon practically dragged him, trepidation creeping into his heart as he followed, his booted feet echoing along with the agent's in an eerie rhythm. It almost matched his racing heart as he peeked behind him to see the door thrown open. Leon pulled him around a corner just as more bullets peppered the blue wall. He gritted his teeth, ripping his hand from Leon's to use it to fuel his momentum, matching the agent's speed. Leon shot the door handle before them, kicking open the door as they rushed into another room.

Chris felt like he was in a maze.. like _mice_.

This was all Wesker, it had to be. He planted men, it didn't make any sense otherwise. But Wesker had always wanted to kill Chris himself.. why the change? Tired of his petty cat and mouse game.. or.. perhaps. It wasn't Albert Wesker. Something Leon said flickered to the surface in his mind. A set of words.

 _ **Think we have a new player on the field?**_

Whoever it was.. they would pay. He'd make sure of it.

He clenched his fists, peering ahead with a new sense of determination. To end this. This.. struggle with virus', with demented people, with corruption.. with the enemy.

Something knocked into them both, rolling them down a set of stairs into a basement. Leon was quick to get back up, yanking at Chris' arm to help the man up. At the top of the steps stood a massive monster.. the king tyrant.

 **" _Shit_!"** Leon swore, pulling Chris away quickly. They threw open a metal door, slamming it shut and sealed it with the swirl of what looked like a steering wheel mechanism. He remembered messing with something like this before, deja vu hitting him hard. **"Chris, we don't have time to rest, we need to get out of the city, like, now!"**

 **"But Claire.. I have to _find_ her!"**

Leon paused, spinning to pin Chris by hands clasped to the shoulders. **"CHRIS. _Listen_ to me. Claire is a VERY capable woman, believe me.. she's good at getting out of messy situations. But you can't help her if you get _killed_. I will only risk my life so much before I leave your ass _behind_ , do you understand me?"**

Chris studied him for a few seconds before grinning. **"You're a bastard, Leon, but you're right. Come on."** He took charge now, leading down endlessly winding tunnel hallways, branching this way and that. It must have been some underground network. Every now and then they'd pass a door, or a hall that led to a stairwell, or some dark room they couldn't see beyond.

Finally they found a steel door ringed with welded metal. They grabbed the lever, pulled and pushed it open. They stepped beyond, Leon closing it behind them. They were in some kind of subway system, tracks going down both directions.

Leon pulled out his phone and dialed up Hunnigan, thankful he had some service.

 **" _Leon, are you ok?_ "** She instantly asked, concern on her face for the agent.

He gave a smile. **"Yeah, but we're in a tight spot. We were attacked by a giant tyrant and escaped into a subway system."**

She blinked. **" _Leon.. Louisville doesn't_ have _a subway system._ "**

He looked around, peering back down at her. **"Then what the hell are we in, some kind of abandoned old train project?"**

 **" _Hold on.._ Oh my _. It seems like you've uncovered secret tracks once used for moving massive shipments of.. something. There's literally no information on it based on your location._ "** She said, clicking away at her keyboard.

 ** _Roar_**! Yep, it was definitely getting closer.

 **"Anything else, Hunnigan, how can we get out of here?"** Leon asked in a rushed voice, turning on his always handy flashlight. Though the well placed and spaced out lights on either side provided minimal light it was nice to have an extra source. Chris followed suit, attaching his to the barrel of his pistol.

 **" _You look like you're in the north section.. so you need to take the left path, it should lead to a platform for getting on and off. But Leon, there's hardly any useful information in this mess I'm reading._ "** She seemed.. concerned, suddenly. **" _What's_ this _..._ "**

 **"What's wrong?"** He said, gesturing to his left to gain Chris' attention. The two jumped down onto the tracks, hearing the splash of a puddle from Chris' boot before the two began their trek. **"Hunnigan, talk to me. What are you reading?"**

 **" _It seems.. no, but that's.. illegal, what would such a city like this have been doing with high quantities of these chemicals, that makes no sense at all. Leon, the tunnels are from the early 1700s, before the city was founded. It was recently redone and altered into a train system in the '60s by one Spencer._ "** Both literally flinched at that name. **" _I don't understand the logo, it's four red and four white triangles shaped to form a circle with curved ends. It says Umbrella Corporation beneath it in red. Isn't that the group that started all this viral terror?_ "**

Chris snarled, **"Yes, Umbrella is responsible. What else does it say?"**

 **" _Hold on.._ "** She tapped away, shifting her mouse as she dug deeper. **" _It says the train was part of a project, called Project W. It mentions a couple names in the tirade of confusing sentences; Laura... and Eliza._ "** She took off her glasses and sighed heavily, running a hand over her face. **" _This is some heavy stuff, Kennedy, Redfield. I want to find out more on this Project.. so I'm going.. to find out what I can on it. I'll contact you if I have anything new to share._ "** There was suddenly an intense look on her face, her brows furrowed, her gaze distant. Almost like she was deep in memories.

 **"Thanks for the information Hunnigan."** Leon said thoughtfully.

 **" _Anytime. I'll leave you two be. If you just stay on the path you're on you should reach the platform in about 15 minutes._ "** They nodded and disconnected, Leon tucking away his phone.

Chris hadn't really said much and knew it was likely going to attract Leon's attention, recognizing that look Leon was currently giving him as they began to jog through the puddles and dirt.

 **"You ok?"**

 **"Yeah."** Chris snapped. **"Lot on my mind. Wesker is apparently not dead, we might have a new enemy we know nothing about.. and there's still so much stuff we just don't know.. What else did Spencer and his scientist make, what else did Umbrella do, how far did they extend their reach to?"** He sighed deeply, pursing his lips before shaking his head. **"I just don't like thinking about the unknown."**

 **"I know how you feel."**

* * *

 **"Sir!"** The soldier snapped to attention, along with the other men. The commander, a much taller brute that was easily five foot ten, stood before them. **"We have located subject Redfield and his companion Kennedy."**

 **"Good!"** The commander, a white haired scoundrel with rich blue eyes, rubbed his hands together in pleasure. **"I suspect they are _cornered_?"** Something about the tall one at the end rang familiar.. but he focused on this short soldier before him.

The soldier flinched before shaking his head. **"They escaped to what looks like an underground area not listed on our maps."**

 **"And what of the loose tyrants?"**

The soldier gestured toward the mall area several blocks over. **"Situated there, attacking the other teams."** He stepped forward, holding out what looked like a grey/brown wallet. **"This was discovered to be part of Chris' stuff. After digging through it we found _this_.."** He flipped it open with his thumb, extracting a picture.

The commander peered closer, studying it intently. The man in the photo was most certainly Christopher Redfield, a man he had encountered numerous times in his past under Albert Wesker's employee. And the girl he had his arm slung around.. **"Claire Redfield."**

 **"Sir?"**

 **"I know the sister, she is rather.. feisty. I shall take that off your hand, soldier. Return with the others to support the teams being attacked. Take down the tyrants if need be, if they become out of control."** The soldier saluted him after handing him the wallet and they all left but for one, the quiet one who was tall. He walked up to the commander, smirking wildly.

 **"Well. It seems today has been, and will continue to be.. a curious string of events. Both Redfields, the Weskers.. all on the field.. I'm glad I was brought back from the brink to enjoy the _show_."**

 **"Krauser.. how very nice of you to drop by."** The commander turned to study the man, who had slid into his ranks like the serpent he was.

The tall blonde with golden eyes lifted his head to showcase that wide mischievous expression. He gave a relaxed shrug, chuckling. **"I live to disappoint expectations."** He cockily said, causing a snort to rise from the shorter man. **"To whom do you serve _now_ , war dog?"**

 **"Oddly enough I find myself under the employ of my old contractor's younger brother, Alex. He's weaving some plan and I'm but a pawn.. a well paid and compensated pawn, though."** The shorter one frowned. **"It really is nice to see you back, Jack."**

The two were strangely enough friends, had been since that fateful encounter under the blonde's command. It was certainly a pleasure to see the man among the living again, up and about.. and clearly infected, by the way those eyes were colored. Much like Alex himself.

 **"You as well, HUNK."**


	17. Chapter 17

**The lyrics** : _I'll Fight_ by Daughtry.

* * *

 **I wanna see you run  
Anywhere you want**

 **"HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME!"** Fuming, utterly devastated and yet so uncontrollably angry.. bitter, resentment, sorrow, depression creeping along the rim, poking and prodding at the fires. **"That fucking idiot is GOING to get himself killed! And I can't.."** She paused, taking a sniffle of breath. **".. _stop_ him.. or save him, this time.."**

Sanya watched from her seat, gazing at the constantly pacing brown-haired co-captain. She sat silently, not even daring to speak to the very livid lock-picker. She had been practically like this the entire time since they'd return to HQ. Hell, even Richard knew to keep his distance from the unthinking woman. The last time he'd tried to console her, when Chris had left to confront some man that had tried to come onto her.. well, let's just say she had called him some very choice words and he'd learn the full brutality of what a Cancer was like when pissed.

She was quite.. scary, to be honest.

 **"What the hell is he thinking, what with Wesker still alive and very much still after our heads.. and Claire in the city, finding the kid.. HOW DARE HIS ASS! That fucker! I swear, when I see him.."** She clenched her fists, slamming one into a wall, strangely denting it. She froze, peering down at her hand in confusion.

 **Never let the darkness hold you back  
No fear of getting lost**

 **"Jill.."** Sanya stood at that point, slowly taking a step toward the angry woman. She didn't want her taking the place down with her bare hands. **"You need to breathe."** Jill turned on the woman, suddenly focused on her instead of her prior heightened strength.

 **"Don't tell me what to do! I AM breathing!"**

Sanya lifted her hands in peace, putting on a sympathetic face to break through to the woman. **"I meant that in a caring way.. Listen, Jill.. I understand you're upset.. but letting your cool go.. letting your emotions dictate you will not change the past.. believe me.. I _know_.."**

The sad expression that flitted across Sanya Meadow's face was enough to temper the storm for a moment, causing Jill to inhale sharply, reigning in her anger. **"Sanya, I.. I'm sorry."** She raked a hand through her hair, peering up toward the ceiling with tears bubbling at the edge of her eyes. **"I'm just.. really worried.. Chris isn't the best.. when it comes to thinking. He _rushes_ into things and I fear that.. he's going to rush toward his death."**

 **I wanna see you fly  
Way beyond the sun**

Sanya stepped closer, opening her arms to wrap them around Jill. **"We're going to make Wesker pay.. believe me.. But now is not the time to focus on that."** She let go, retrieving her phone and opening it. She flashed a text message to Jill, allowing the woman to read the words written on the screen.

 _ **GO HELP CHRIS, PLEASE, HE'S RUSHING INTO A SITUATION HE MIGHT NOT LIVE FROM**_.. From Sanya.. to.. Leon S. Kennedy?

Sanya smiled, putting away the device. **"I got in touch with Leon earlier and informed him of the situation. He said he'd take care of it. He's with Chris currently."**

 **"Sanya.."** Jill started, but paused when Sanya winked.

 **"We might not be able to protect Chris right now.. but Leon has a weird way of getting through that thick skull of his."**

 **Anything you're ever gonna dream**  
 **I pray that it will come**

Jill smiled, a single tear trailing down from the left eye before she wiped her eyes. **"Thank you Sanya.. Leon will make sure he's alright. The man has a knack.."** Sanya nodded to this, smiling.

 **"Now! Let's get you some food. I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_!"**

The two traveled into the kitchen area, easily moving past rushing around people. Jill needed this conversation, Sanya could tell. It had helped, her words had gotten through to the woman. Hell.. Sanya wished Barry was still around, it would have been much easier with that joking older man to help console the woman.

They grabbed some food onto a tray and sat together, eating in silence.

Soon a form entered the mostly empty room, taking a seat next to Jill. Sanya peered over to see Richard Madison staring between them both.

 **But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom**  
 **And you can't get back where you started**

 **"Erm.. do you have anything _new_?"** Jill hesitantly asked the man.

 **"I see you're feeling much better. Well done getting through to her, Sanya."** The man sincerely stated, nodding his head. **"I have a report I thought you'd like to know. Claire has been spotted with a blonde man in the city."**

Jill spat out the liquid in her mouth from her soda, coughing up a storm.

 **"Who, _WHO_?"** Sanya demanded, leaning toward her superior from across the table.

 **"We don't know, but judging from what you guys have informed us about Wesker's image this man doesn't quite fit it. You said Wesker has red eyes.. this man's are _golden_. He's a bit shorter, too, and Claire seems to be rather conscious, not knocked out like I'd imagine."** Richard muttered, rubbing at his chin in thought. **"We also have confirmation Leon Kennedy is with Chris."** At this Sanya smiled. **"But we have rather disturbing news. It seems as if.. some of our B.S.A.A. operatives have _fired_ on our own with lethal intent, pushing Chris and Leon to go underground."**

Jill's eyes flashed wide. **"Traitors?"**

Richard shrugged. **"I'm not sure. We don't know who these men are, their badges don't register in our system."**

 **Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight**

 **"I hope they are ok.."** Jill whispered, concern on her face.

 **"I've received a text from Leon's superior Hunnigan, after reaching out to her, and heard that they were alright, she just got into touch with them and was leading them out of the underground network. They'll get out, Jill."** He got up and patted her shoulder before leaving the mess hall.

Jill looked to Sanya for some kind of information, but the woman's face was thoughtful.

 **"I believe he will make it back to you, Jill. Believe it too."** Sanya said with a soft smile.

Jill returned the expression.


	18. Chapter 18

**The lyrics** : _Who Taught You How To Hate_ by Disturbed.

* * *

 **I hear the voices echoing around me  
Angered eyes that don't even know who I am**

It didn't take long before they reached the city, the helicopter flying overhead receiving a rather curious glance from her companion. Claire didn't know how to feel right now. She felt like she was a rope being wrestled between two dogs in a nasty game of tug-o-war. Alex set her down on a corner, peering around for hostiles likely.

If this man was truly evil it was easier to go along and use him until she could get away.. but if he was good and willing to help then that was great, another ally would be actually a change of pace. She'd have to figure this dilemma out when she had the time.

Now was about saving Chris.

She watched as Alex retrieved a small item from his pocket, adjusting it into his ear before looking at her with a smile. **"This is what you call a customized bluetooth, I can intercept communication within a ten block range. Pretty handy. Let's head this way."**

They started walking while Alex peered around cautiously, listening, waiting.

 **Looking to kill again ( _they will kill again_ )  
** **As the unknown enemies surround me**

 **"Ah.. _ah_!"** He stopped, tapping the device while listening intently. He waited a few minutes, Claire tapping her foot impatiently. **"I have gotten into a line between one Hunnigan and one Kennedy. He appears to be with your brother judging from the conversation and very much in danger."** He paused, his eyes narrowing.

 **"Why, what's wrong?"** She worriedly demanded, coming around him to study his now blank face.

 **"They are in an unknown underground system made by Umbrella years ago, it seems. I don't recall that system, not in any of the files I've skimmed through. They are heading down a path that'll lead them out."** He lifted his right arm, tapping the watch secured at his wrist. A holo-screen popped out, filling the air. It showed a map and he tapped at the keyboard in the corner, the screen spinning and shifting until it revealed a network of paths. **"If my map is correct I have discovered the tunnels and according to the thermal reader they are.."** Two moving red dots appeared in the northern half. **" _Here_."** He tapped that area, making it bigger. **"If we go here we can intercept them."** He gestured to a path off to the left of the dots several visual inches, which related to about a four mile distance from their current location. **"It connects with the platform they'll be using."** He allowed it to disappear.

 **Wicked laughter resonates inside my head  
And I am filled with dread ( _and adrenaline_ )  
**

 **"Come on!"** They ran down the street, Claire easily keeping ahead while Alex took to staying back.

A loud roar shook the air with tension and she heard a crash behind her, turning to see Alex against a dented wall, a massive tyrant stalking toward him.

 **"Alex!"**

But before she could move he was pointing at her, yelling, **"Go! I'll catch up!"**

She nodded and left him there to fight the monster, knowing he was just as infected as the tyrant he faced. Was he _really_ any different from Wesker?

She hurried to a tall building oddly bare of zombies. She snatched the door handle, tugging on it to no avail. She growled and kicked at the door, trying to budge it. **" _God_ -"** She kicked it. **"- _damn_ -"** Another swift kick, hearing the wood groan. **"- _it_!"**

 **What did I do, why do I deserve this?  
So we're indifferent, why do I deserve to die now?  
Give me a reason why**

A final kick sent the door off it's lock, slamming into the wall, giving her the purchase of a walkway. She smirked and darted inside, pistol drawn and ready.

Claire was nervous as she searched the building for the entrance into the underground. She finally stumbled upon a weird bookshelf in the farthest room, with a few books missing. She thought back to episodes of Scooby Doo and began to pull books from the shelf, letting them fall to the ground behind her. Finally one half tugged, but caught, a click echoing. Bingo.

The bookshelf slid to the side as a secret passageway allowed for the entrance she hoped was what she needed.

She searched the room first for a flashlight and discovered one in one of the sections of the desk. She switched it on and began the descent down the many stairs laid before her. It took roughly five minutes to reach the bottom, a winding set that curved left in 90 degree bends. She stepped down and opened the door before her, finding herself in a massive chamber that seemed like a side exit for this large platform she now stood on. She heard movement to her right and saw two moving lights coming closer and distant talking. She crouched low, hugging the wall that shielded her from focus. As the forms drew closer she realized..

 **Then it all goes to blur, let instinct take flight  
Find my hands on his throat, yet hear myself say**

It was Chris and Leon! She recognized those voices anywhere!

 **"Chris!"** She whispered in a rush, just loud enough for them to hopefully hear. **"Leon! Over _here_!"** She clicked on and off her flashlight toward them to gain their attention.

 **"Claire?"** Chris asked in shock as the two paused before rushing over.

 **"Hey! I'm so glad I _found_ you guys!"** They climbed onto the platform, accepting her hand to hoist them up easier. She practically pounced at her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his massive chest with a sniffle. **"I'm so happy you guys are ok.. I was worried. Alex said you guys were in huge danger if you weren't careful, there's tons of tyrants loose in the city.."**

 **"Yeah, we know.."** Chris paused, tilting his head as Claire released him to take a step back to study them. **"Who's Alex?"**

 **Tell me now, who taught you how to hate?  
'Cause it isn't in your blood**

She pulled Leon into a deep hug before letting go, taking her answer in consideration. **"He's someone who saved me earlier. I don't know if he's a good or bad guy yet, but he claims to want to help."** She blinked. **"Oh! I almost forgot! I was informed of a conspiracy! Chris, the B.S.A.A. is _corrupted_."**

 **"I know."** Chris said dryly, a thoughtful expression on his face. **"We've got traitors among the group. Some of our men fired on us. Almost got me, if not for Leon here."** He patted the agent's shoulder, gaining a smile from him.

 **"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Chris.. to think he'd do this to you guys.."**

Chris frowned, squinting his eyes. **" _He_?"**

Claire cocked her head, not realizing yet that Chris didn't know the full plot. **"The director. Y'know, the man responsible for the attack on you by your own comrades.. Chris, the director _fooled_ us all. Alex told me that Richard was once a scientist for Umbrella, that he was using the B.S.A.A. to keep the virus' alive, playing in the black market. Without infected people to deal with he wouldn't have a job. The guy responsible for the outbreak in Louisville was also a scientist for Umbrella back in the day, he worked with Wesker apparently."**

 **Not a part of what you're made  
So let this be understood**

 **"Speaking of Wesker.."** Chris took a deep breath, seemingly preparing to reveal some big news.. which spewed from his mouth seconds later; **"He's still _alive_. He survived that blasted volcano and is here, in this city."** He glanced to Leon, searching the man's gaze. **"He killed Jack Botte, one of my men. I sent Sanya and Jill back to HQ. I ran into Leon not long after they left. And we were spending all this time searching for you."** He snapped his eyes wide. **"We have to leave the city, Claire. We're all in danger."**

 **"Indeed you _are_."** A cool, crisp voice filled the void of air behind them, at the door that Claire had came down from. A smirk stood on the dimly lit face, the blonde hair slickly combed back into that perfect shape. **"Hello agent Kennedy, Christopher... Claire."**

 **"Wesker!"** Chris snarled, taking a defensive stance in front of his sister, the lights from their flashlights flickering in a wild dance to train on the man. Both men instantly had their guns raised and ready, hell even Claire did. Hers was more hesitantly brought up, like she wasn't sure Wesker was even there..

 **Somebody taught you how to hate  
When you live this way, you become**  
 **Dead to everyone**

 **"It's nice to see both Redfields in the same area! That makes my job much, much easier to accomplish. Now, Christopher, you should really move aside."** Wesker sarcastically drawled, his lips twitching.

 **"Wesker, you mother fucker, you should have STAYED gone."** Chris sniped, anger flaring once more in his body.

Suddenly Wesker was gone, a mere flicker of black alerting to his swift movement. He rammed his elbow into Chris' gut, dropping the man instantly with a clatter of his fallen gun. He spun in that same movement, connecting his booted foot to Leon's chest, sending him back to land on the tracks beyond in the darkness, his light bobbing across the rocky ceiling.

 **"Chris! Leon!"** Claire squeaked, staring up into the arrogantly calm face of Wesker. She lifted her gun, about to unload it when he grabbed the barrel, shifting it to the side, just as she fired. She emptied the magazine literally into the air, hearing them ping somewhere into a wall.

 **A father's pride, my son walking beside me  
I look around and marvel how the children play**

 **"We meet again, Dearheart."** He gestured behind him to a boy standing in the doorway. **"The boy is to return with Christopher and the agent, back to his home.. but at a price."** He said, standing between her and the kid. **"You must come with me."**

 **"C-Claire.. n-no!"** She heard Chris stammering, rising slowly.

 **"Why can't you just leave us alone, Wesker!"** Claire yelled, demanding an answer. But she knew Wesker would give no satisfaction to he-

 **"You are his one true weakness, Claire. Through _you_.. I break _him_."** Wesker gestured with a nod of his head to the coughing sibling of hers. **"Without even having to kill him."**

She glanced back to her brother.. and took a thoughtful breath of air before turning to pointedly stand up to Wesker. **"If I go with you.. will you leave my brother and the others alone?"** She demanded, clenching her fists.

 **In perfect disarray ( _so innocent_ )**  
 **No judgement, pure exhilaration**

He smirked down at her, lifting a hand to gently caress the tender skin of her jawline. **"I won't need to interact with them again, if it goes the way it should."**

 **"Do I have your word?"** Claire knew how Wesker worked, at least at the forefront. The tyrant was indeed a man of his word, the one thing he actually seemed to really keep from humanity.

He nodded. **"My word."**

She turned to peer closely toward her brother, hearing Leon stirring from being literally knocked out. Chris looked haunted, an expression she never liked to see on her brother's face. **"Now it's my turn to protect _you_ , Chris."** She knew this sight would haunt Chris.. the fact that he was watching his sister walk away with his worst enemy.. willingly.. to 'protect him'. It'd send him into a depression.. but it was better that than dead. **"I love you, buttface. Please marry Jill.. She is clearly in love with you."** She said, smiling kindly to her darling brother. She loved him, more than anyone else in the world. Even more than their deceased parents.. her friends.. coworkers, everyone.

He was her world, her big brother. He was always protecting her.. from the nasty spiders.. the bullies in school.. the obsessed guys.. the stalkers.. sometimes even herself. But now.. it was her turn to return the favor, even if she was likely subjecting herself to unimaginable torture and possible infection. How life worked..

 **"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Leon."** She said to the now standing in shock dirty-blonde agent. **"I trust you can manage that.. Even though you two butted heads you still look after my brother."** She chuckled softly, tendering the moment.

She turned back to Wesker.

 **"Alright."**


	19. Chapter 19

**The lyrics** : _Paralyzed_ by Mystery Skulls (one of my favorite bands).

* * *

 **When you're over,  
I feel so endless.**

Wesker felt some measure of the emotion joy fill his frame. It was an odd occurrence. He watched as Lucas walked past him, understanding that these two men could get him home. Children had no place in this game and he had zero interest in killing him.

Claire kept her word, closing the distance, but stopping when the mayor's brat was beside her. She peered down at him and Wesker instantly recognized that expression on her face. Rebellion.

Chris shouted: **" _Claire!_ "** She dropped to her knees, shielding the kid with her arms wrapped around him as Leon and Chris open fired, running forth.

 **-x-**

 **And when we kiss,  
I can't explain.**

She heard a snarl from Wesker as she closed her eyes, squeezing the kid.

 **"Stop, they are _hurting_ him!"** The kid urgently whispered, pushing against her.

She opened her eyes to peer down at him. **"He is a bad man-"**

 **"He _saved_ me."** The kid said pleadingly.

Claire furrowed her brows, confusion there. Saved this kid?

Finally the fight seemed to take a pause and she heard grunting. She removed herself from around the kid and stood, turning to gasp in shock.

 **-x-  
**

 **Feels superhuman.  
But the truth is-**

Wesker had dodged the bullets, shifting in a zigzag pattern before throwing out his hand to grab Chris by his throat, hoisting him up into the air.

 **"This ends here, Christopher."** Wesker said with such venom, his free hand moving back to prepare for the final strike that would end the marksman once and for all.

 **"No!"** Suddenly arms circled his extended limb, tugging against it. **"I won't let you kill my brother!"**

Wesker peered down to see Claire latched onto his arm. He twisted the wrist in her grip to grab the front of her shirt, lifting her as well. He looked between both Redfields with a smirk, feeling Chris' hold on his wrist while Claire kicked his side to no effect. He flicked his wrist, throwing Chris toward Leon, who half caught the man while staggering back from the new weight. He turned his attention to Claire and arched a brow.

 **"I am tired of this encounter. Perhaps I should just kill you now.."** He wrapped his free hand around her neck, squeezing just enough to be a discomfort.

 **You got me hypnotized**  
 **I'm feeling so obsessed with you.**

She wiggled in his hold and so he applied more pressure.

 **"Claire!"** Agent Kennedy shouted from the side. Wesker had the males in his peripheral, making sure they didn't budge.

 **"But.. alas.. I went through all this trouble for your company. The least I can do is keep you alive.. for now."** He glanced toward Chris and Leon before smirking darkly, vanishing in a blur with Claire and leaving the males with the little brat.

They reappeared on the rooftop of some building, the sun's setting rays basking the infested city in rich red colors. He dropped her unceremoniously and crouched down to study her angry face.

She swung up at him, but he leaned back, chuckling at her aggressive streak.

 **You've left me paralyzed  
And now I'm stuck,**  
 **You've got me stuck**

 **"How dare you.. you're such a _prick_!"** Claire jumped to her feet, stalking up to Wesker, who also stood. She jabbed a finger against his chest, snarling in that bitter tone that now dominated her voice. **"Using me to hurt him.. that's _low_ , that's more low than I had hoped, but I shouldn't have expected anything less from a serpent like _you_!"** She jabbed against the black shirt again, glaring up into his blank face. **"I hate _everything_ that you stand for! I hate everything that you ARE. You a despicable, low-life, _egocentric_ -"**

 **"That's quite enough, Miss Redfield."** He grabbed hold of her hand, tilting his head at her interrupted tirade. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Claire Redfield mad.. and toward him, no less. **"Those words are not the ones you should be wasting your breath on."** He leaned down, smirking wildly now. **"I've entertained all the possible ways to end your life.. and how each fatal method would affect your brother. You should be _begging_ for your life, Dearheart."**

He felt anger boiling in his system at the thoughts circulating throughout his head. But he controlled it. Not yet.. now was _not_ the time to unleash it.

 **I never knew**  
 **Just what I wanted.**

 **"No.. I'm pretty sure you should be begging for _yours_ , dearest Alby."**

...Those _words_ , from neither him or Claire, caught his attention the second they left the person's mouth. He slowly turned, as did Miss Redfield, to see who spoke them. That dreaded nickname he had not heard since the days of Project W, since the days.. when he had a younger half brother.

 **"You are threatening someone you should not be messing with, I'm afraid."** The voice continued, chuckling gently in a dry way.

Wesker locked eyes with those golden orbs.. studying the frame, the relaxed posture, the sharp military-esque clothes.. the spiked blonde hair.. the cocky grin. So much more grown up than the child Wesker once briefly knew.

 **"My. If my eyes _ever_ deceived me."** Wesker boldly started, standing tall with a smirk in place. **"My little brother is indeed alive. So I was told a lie, three Wesker children remain."**

 **"Well, more or less."** Alex casually shrugged, earning a frown now on the blonde's face.

 **I still don't know,**  
 **It's all missing.**

 **"What use do you have with Miss Redfield?"** Wesker turned all business, half standing before the woman he had sought to whisk away for his own amusement.

The woman in question remained in silence, clutching at her collar.

Alex pointed toward Wesker, leaning his head back to cast the effect of glaring down on Wesker, even though the latter was taller. **"You are the reason this city was turned to this infected mess. Your scientist Nichols leaked the virus."**

Wesker shrugged. **"I am aware. He has been retrieved."**

Alex smiled, throwing up his hands while closing his eyes. **"I'm not letting you take her."**

This caused Wesker's brow to arch in curiosity. Was he.. **"Is that a _challenge_?"**

 **"Only if you try to take her."** Alex stated without any humor, dead serious now.

 **"What are you planning? You're a Wesker, I know that you have devised some ill-plan that must involve Miss Redfield."** Wesker folded his arms, glaring toward the his younger sibling.

 **You're picking up**  
 **On what I started**  
 **And the truth is**

 **"Planning was always _your_ specialty, Alby. _Mine_ was cleaning up your messes."** Alex snorted, mirroring his older brother's posture with his arms tucked across his chest. **"I was always the better son."**

Wesker scoffed, shaking his head in disagreement. That topic was irrelevant, they were not children anymore and their abusive father had long since been put in the ground to rot, where he deserved. Nathaniel Wesker was the alcoholic scientist that had been their biological father. They had different mothers, hence half.

 **"If you are still bitter about the death of that wretched man then you are as ignorant as I recall-"**

 **"You two are _brothers_?!"** The sound of her voice caused both to peer curiously toward Miss Redfield. Wesker ached his brow, studying her livid expression with interest. Did she know him?

 **"You failed to tell me that _very_ important detail!"** She took a breath, clearly shaken by this. She had known he had been infected.. but this.. this was beyond reasonable. **"Is this some sick game between you two? A brother feud? Am I some prize you both want to put on your wall to be _superior_ over the other?"** She snarled, her words meant to sting. Wesker felt no emotion in regards to her words.

 **You've got me hypnotized,**  
 **I'm feeling so obsessed with you.**

She placed her hands on her hips, giving the darkest look Wesker had ever seen her muster. It looked.. actually very authentic, like she was putting a lot of effort into it. She clenched her fists, lowering her head to glare down at the ground, tears falling from those aqua orbs. The sight itself was rather pitiful, coming from such a strong willed woman.

 **"You both.. are just.. _USING ME_! And I fell for your charm!"** She fumed, her body visibly shaking with the hard to contain emotion he knew she was experiencing. **"You're _just_ as bad as he is!"** She pointed a finger toward the younger sibling. **"No more! I will NOT continue to be some pawn in your chess game! I'm done being a prisoner, being a rag doll!"** She turned and darted away. The oddest thing occurred.. and he couldn't explain what happened.. but one second she was there and the next she was gone. In the blink of an eye.

He glanced to his younger brother, realization written on the usually jovial one.

Alex snorted and looked toward his big brother. **"Look what you did Albert. You activated something I was afraid I was going to have to work on with time."** He slowly clapped, a low rumble of a deep chuckle rising to fill the void of silence. His golden eyes sparkled with some foreign emotion. Wesker felt his own narrow. **"With her now out of the way I can tend to my biggest issue."** He cracked his knuckles, causing Wesker to fully face the younger man.

 **"You think you can take me down?"** He arrogantly asked.

Alex popped his neck, a slow smile spreading onto his pale face. **"You are corrupted. And like corruption you must be _purged_ from this world."**

 **You left me paralyzed**  
 **And now I'm stuck,**  
 **You've got me stuck.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The lyrics** : _Footsteps_ by Pop Evil.

* * *

 **I've been counting all my steps  
All my nos just turned to yes**

Laura felt mild humor at remembrance of her talk with Albert Wesker.. her half brother, though neither Alex or Albert knew this connection. You see.. Nathaniel slept with a much earlier woman, causing her to become pregnant and later give birth to Laura. Laura was brought in as a teenager into the project. That was why she was so much older than they had been. Her mother had died in a car wreck and she was taken in by Spencer. Oddly enough Spencer turned out to be her great uncle. Her mother had been the man's niece.

She heard movement and so she turned to see the ground below, studying the street with little infected zombies. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her, the so-called queen of the game, the one Alex had become obsessed with upon her discovery. It was almost like he had become possessive, even at the thought of her. Laura had some small feelings for her half brother, which she had tried to deny over the years.. but he had saved her.. and she practically worshiped him. To see 'competition' to her idol's attention was _infuriating_.

She felt anger rising inside of her.. and so her fists clenched as she narrowed her eyes. She glared harshly down upon the woman that had become sort of like a rival to her, a slow smirk twisting the corner of her mouth.

Well.. if Alex prized her so much.. Laura would sadly have to _remove_ her from the equation. It's not like she couldn't just say a zombie got her if pressed.

 **Silently, I must confess**  
 **My troubled history**

Claire was running this way, toward the area she was, and so she crouched, jumping down to greet her.

 **"Hello!"** She called, gaining the startled look of Claire as she halted in front of the black-haired woman.

 **"W-who are you?"** Claire demanded, seemingly on edge.

Laura smiled, the fake expression clearly obvious. **"I'm Laura."** She threw a punch, landing it to the stomach of the redhead, sending her staggering back. **"And I don't take kindly to outsiders."**

Claire hesitantly rose, dusting off her shirt before glaring at the woman. Recognition flickered across her face. **"You're that woman I saw peeking at me from the other room at the place Alex brought me to. I assume you're his _lapdog_?"** At the twitch of Laura's brow Claire gave a small smile.

 **"Third in command."** Laura arrogantly stated, placing her hands on her hips. **"Alex may run the show, but we all know who truly supports him. I've dedicated my life to his cause."**

 **"And that would be?"**

 **That's washed away all my sins**  
 **Starting over once again**

 **"Ah, does his favorite _toy_ not even know what he plans to do?"** Claire arched her brow in curiosity. **"Let's just say he follows in his brother's footsteps. _Human evolution!_ That's what he said."** She casually shrugged, smirking toward the redhead in a greedy expression. **"But I have _yet_ to see what he noticed about _you_. What makes you so _special_? What grants you such a special place in his mind?"**

 **"Maybe I'm just cooler in general. You seem like a bitch."** Claire smirked.

Laura's eyes narrowed. Oh, no, those were _fighting_ words. **"Well, looks like Alex is about to _lose_ his toy."** She cracked her knuckles before darting forth to swing at Claire again. The latter ducked, her bodily swiftly reflexive. She swung again, snarling as Claire evaded it too.

She brought her knee up after moving closer, trying to connect it to the redhead's stomach, but clasped hands pushed down against the limb, stopping it. She headbutted Laura, causing her to stagger back as her nose leaked warmth. She touched the damage, pulling it away and gasping at the sight of red.

 **"You look better with your mouth _shut_."** Claire snickered, watching the golden eyes flicker up to her face in horror.

 **This is where it all begins  
It's right in front of me**

 **"Oh, _you_!"** Laura growled as she then pushed against the restrictions of movement, using her body as a weapon. She punched, she jabbed, kicked, sliced, blocked, parried, jumped, anything to move it to her favor. But yet Claire, for reasons unknown, held her own. She began to notice the color of Claire's eyes slowly changing.. slowly shifting from that ocean blue they should always be.

They began to get flecks of white and gold in them.

That.. was not a good sign..

* * *

 **Down is not where I belong  
This aching heart won't turn to stone**

Erkal felt a smile crease his face. He was ever loyal to the blonde man he had stood by since his infection.. actually, before that. Since the day that Alex had saved him from a zombie mob back in Raccoon City. He'd been a normal business owner, a man not particularly note-worthy, but he was well equipped in many areas. He had been a black belt, among other such positions, in things like karate. He was a marksman and a skilled mechanic. Not to mention he had knowledge of being a field medic back in the army. He was truly a jack of all trades kind of guy. Multilingual was among the various skills he had obtained over the years.

He was a soldier, first and foremost.. but also a very generous being presented with the power that he'd only dreamed about. He would serve the man who had given it to him.. had infected him.

So... his hunch had been right. Alex was on to something. It was no wonder, really. Alex was usually accurate. To be honest Alex had been apparently keeping tabs on Claire since Rockfort Island, where she had been unknowingly infected by the T-Veronica virus. It didn't mutate like with Alexia or the Burnside kid, but.. it was there, dormant until this day. Until something triggered it.

 _Anger_.

That was the only clearly visible option. The only reasoning.. the only answer? It had to be. If not then Erkal had no idea.

But if anger, or strong emotions, dictated the virus' status.. then what happened _next_? Would she mutate?

 **There's a fire inside these bones**  
 **It was meant to be**

He crouched, perched atop a rooftop a good distance away from the encounter between Claire Redfield and Laura Wesker. They exchanged a few words.. and then something Claire said released the storm that is Laura. She was infamous among their group.. her power was on level with Erkal's own. But she was infamous because of three simple reasons. She was part of Project W and survived.. and because she was Alex's older sister. Finally she was just as much a skilled fighter as he.

If he were being honest with himself.. no matter how much he denied it.. he had always felt drawn to the black-haired tempest. But, much as her position grants, he did not act. He tilted his head when suddenly Laura jumped back, her arms thrown up in defense. Several heartbeats passed before.. something really bad happened.

Claire began to writhe in agony, it seemed, as she doubled over and clutched at her chest. A scream ripped out from Claire's throat, a very.. disturbing sound from such a feisty beauty. It sounded scratchy, split like that feeling you get when you drag chalk down a blackboard. It sent shivers down his spine and very few things managed to do that.

 **"Oh.. no.."** Erkal whispered as he narrowed his eyes, seeing the way that she leaned further down, wrapping her arms across her chest while staggering. He jumped, rushing over to join Laura. She seemed surprised to see him.

 **I see the world still full of light**  
 **How could I ever be so blind?**

 **"I don't know what's going on! Is she mutating?!"** She demanded.

From this new point of angle he could see the way that she was shaking convulsively. Laura was about to step closer, but Erkal grabbed her elbow.

 **"GET BACK, LAURA."** He warned as Claire shifted her hands to grasp her head in pain.

 **"I didn't- I _wasn't_.. this isn't- I don't understand!"** Laura stammered, standing half behind the Frenchman.

He pulled out his phone, instantly typing in the keys to call Alex. It took several rings.. before a voice finally answered; **" _What is it?_ "**

 **"My liege.. we 'ava big issue."**

Alex's disgruntled voice huffed out a reply of, **" _I'm in the midst of something VERY important, Erkal._ "**

 **"Ya precious Redfield missus is not lookin' well, no, ya might need ta come ova' 'ere quickly."**

 **I still haven't lost my fight  
That haunts me in my sleep**

 **"SPIT IT OUT. NOW."** Alex snarled before the sound of something crashing met his ear.

 **"Ya see.. the virus is kickin' in, full force, my liege. She's.. mutating."**

 **"... _What_.."**


	21. Chapter 21

**The lyrics** : _Still Worth Fighting For_ by My Darkest Days (another favorite older band of mine).

* * *

 **So hard to let go  
And I still hear the sound**

Alex felt.. _exhilarated_! Adrenaline pumping, virus kicking, his muscles tensing, his body prepared. He was so ready to do this! He had hoped, had wondered, as to if Albert had really died to the volcano.. but seeing him in the flesh, standing proudly before him like some fallen angel.. Well, let's just say it caused him to feel giddy in being the one to put this dog down. For _good_. He flexed his fingers, cracking them in the same gesture as he watched Albert standing like a statue, clearly watching the younger sibling.

 **"What, are you scared you'll break me? Jeez, Alby, give me some credit. I'm not that** ** _weak_** **little runt you picked on as a child."** He stated in such a manner that conveyed his boredom. **"You wound me. I'm a pure infected. And I shall show you the FULL might of the T-Dara Virus!"**

It was time. Time to end this family feud. Time to rid the world of the trash and the corruption that was Albert.

 **"Two Wesker's stand against each other!"** He yelled in joy. **"Only** ** _one_** **shall walk away! And the prize.. the ever lovely Claire Redfield, a rose to be plucked from the weeds. And it all starts with the death of the great Dr. Albert Wesker. How you have fallen from the grace of a _god_."** He paused, inhaling sharply. **"Don't worry, Alby. I'll take _good_ care of her in your stead."**

 **Of your voice singin' in my head  
I can't surrender**

That triggered Wesker. He became a blur, appearing in front of Alex, who threw up his arms. They linked hands instantly and wrestled for leverage, Wesker sneering down at the shorter man.

 **"What.. did I strike a nerve?"** Alex smirked.

Wesker growled, jerking his arms to the left to cause a stagger. That worked, causing Alex to become off balanced. He twisted, his leg connecting with the shifting man's side, sending Alex over the edge of the building and down into the mob of zombies below.

Alex twisted in mid-air, using his acquired acrobatic skills and enhanced reflexes to land neatly in the middle. Albert jumped, easily following after. He landed atop a zombie, easily destroying the thing before it even had the chance to register it was being attacked. It crumpled to the ground as both Wesker's began to circle each other, like snarling alpha wolves in borderline territory.

Alex darted forward first, closing the distance in two well placed long strides, ducking low as Wesker swung above, barreling into Wesker's stomach, his arms curling around that slender waist. He grabbed hold and held on as Wesker brought down his elbow onto the man's back. Alex ignored the mild pain that came with being hit on the back repeatedly, taking the tyrant back in several running steps, slamming him into a wall.

 **'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart**  
 **But hangin' by a thread**

He let go, grabbing hold of Wesker's head to bring it down onto his awaiting knee, watching the man stagger as he jumped back, providing some semblance of space that Wesker used to recover quickly. The man's eyes were oddly closed.

 **"You're fast."** He snidely commented to the younger sibling, rubbing away a trail of blood from his lip. **"But so am I."** Wesker opened his eyes.. to reveal the golden orbs now situated between the socket.

So Wesker had needed a jump start to the virus' recovery, it seemed.

 **"Thanks for this."** Wesker retrieved the syringe from his clenched hands, revealing it to Alex.

Alex felt his eyes widen before he hurriedly patted down his pocket for the small syringe he had kept for the sole purpose of infecting Claire.. until, of course, he had discovered she was already infected and it had fully adapted into her system, dormant. **" _NOOOO!_ "** He held the cap, hearing it snap in his hold and fall to the ground in mere pieces. He felt his own eyes glowing with anger.

 **It's gone on  
For too long**  
 **And this is it**

Alex felt something akin to.. irritation flushing his face. Wesker always was the better fighter.. the better scientist, the better son! The better _everything_! He wasn't going to be what was better for Claire.. No.. Alex would defeat and remove this stain from the face of the world.

 **"You aren't better than I!"** Alex fumed.

 **"I knew you would carry a sample on you. It was just a matter of getting close. You provided the opening."**

His golden orbs narrowed further, clenching his fists. He hadn't even paid much attention to something brushing against his leg during his arm lock on Wesker. **"You're just as crafty as you were then."** Alex coolly said, tempering his anger into a containable, manageable shell.

Wesker shattered the syringe, tossing it to the side with a smirk. It felt nice to finally have his virus in check. It had taken less than a minute for it to fully integrate, easily combining with Progenitor and the rest that ran through his body.

Alex wanted the shadow that loomed over him to be gone. Now was his chance. To finish what Albert started.

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time**  
 **So we never forget**

His frame flickered again, this time materializing behind the tyrant, who had stepped away from the wall. Wesker predicted this, sadly, and jerked back, forcing Alex into the wall to pin him there. Alex shoved against him, effectively freeing himself before diving in for a full fledged fist struggle. Each fist caught the other's, pounding away, leaving bruised and bleeding knuckles in the wake of this blurry tempest.

His phone vibrated and he was forced to jump back a few feet to snap it out to answer. Wesker tried to attack, but he used his free hand and legs to defend while he took this invasive call. **"What is it?"** He had demanded to his subordinate. The Frenchman proceeded to beat around the bush, stating something about an issue, so he said, **"I'm in the midst of something VERY important, Erkal."** He felt a hit connect with his shoulder.

He almost froze when he mentioned Claire. He was concerned now. **"SPIT IT OUT. NOW."** He rolled out of the way as a giant rock smashed into the ground where he had been. At the word 'mutating' Alex felt the first spike of fear cycle through his system. **"...What.."** He didn't realize his own strength and broke the phone, watching it fall to the ground, useless now. He directed his attention back to Wesker, who was pressing him. Alex focused back on the blonde and picked up his attacks.

 **The way we were before**  
 **When we came alive at the moment we met**

Wesker was snarling in challenge, Alex allowing himself to thrive in this environment.

It had been such a long time since he had to fight against someone who put up as much resistance as Wesker did now. Erkal never dared to betray his master.. and Laura.. she chose to stay by his side as an ally who now shared the end goal for the world. And his followers.. well, they almost seemed to worship him, it was amusing. Wesker was his equal, his sibling, his rival. _He was the enemy_. The only thing now standing in his way was Albert Wesker.

The bane of his existence. The shadow that fell over him was from the proud scientist before him. He pushed against the force of Wesker's, effortlessly keeping pace and utilizing all the skills needed for this fight.. aside from one.

It was time.

He suddenly let all of his pushing stop, twisting in that same moment as releasing his hold to dash to the side. Wesker staggered forth, catching himself and turning to see what Alex was up to now.

 **This is still worth fighting**  
 **Still worth fighting for**

Alex allowed the feelings he'd ever felt to amass into this next action he was considering. You see.. the T-Dara was a very particular virus, much like the Plagas.. the virus had been oriented toward a host-mass link.. He tried to _push_ his will onto Wesker. All the feelings of hate, sadness, everything, accumulated to this moment. He could feel the resistance, the utter shock radiating from the blonde tyrant before a wall was heavily erected to block him out. It seemed he was only really able to effect certain people, not ones with strong wills or strong mental domains.

 **"You cannot control me, if that is your aim."** Wesker arrogantly pointed out, closing his eyes to focus on this mental battle. He didn't even realize Alex had moved.. until something warm trickled down from his chest. He opened his eyes, his mind empty of threat to study the rigged pipe sticking out from his chest at an angle. He snorted.

 **"I'm not aiming to control."** Alex scowled, twisting the pipe in the chest of his brother. It earned a grunt of discomfort from the tyrant. He stepped back, watching as Wesker grasped at it, preparing to rip it out. **"You are too late."**

His image flickered and with that.. he was gone.

 **A glass that's half empty**  
 **Won't wash away the mistakes**


	22. Chapter 22

**The lyrics** : _Point Of No Return_ by Starset (another really great band).

* * *

 **There's a memory of how we used to be  
That I can see through the flames**

Claire had never felt such an intense feeling of pain, not even from under the torture of Albert Wesker. It was like.. every fiber of her being was being shredded, rebuilt, shredded again and altered. She had doubled in on herself at some point during the first few waves, unable to even mutter a whimper.

Then the ripple hit. It was _indescribable_ , it was like.. first having a dozen razors scratching off skin across your body.. which was already a level of pain.. then to get shot was another scale entirely. It was like that kind of crazy jump, which seemed almost impossible. It drew the most horrid sound of her that she had ever heard in her entire life. Her body was just.. beyond her reach and it felt almost like she was outside her body, watching herself and yet still experiencing every excruciating thing.

She heard voices but they were white noise, stuck behind a barrier outside of her shell. She staggered. Nearly collapsed, but some sliver of something kept her standing.

 **I am hypnotized as I fantasize**  
 **Forgetting lies and pain**

The only word in the mix of noises and pain was a three syllable thing that struck her. **"- _mutating._ "** The voice sounded male.. but unrecognizable.

Another ear piercingly disturbing noise escaped her lips, half a groan slipping into the ending as it trailed off in more pain.

She heard someone calling in some distant measure of time, a murmur of a soothing presence coming closer.. or one that she sensed worry from. She could feel the people around her oddly.. and could smell them.

She clawed at her arms, raking the skin until it was red and bleeding in patches.

 **But I can't go back  
The ashes call my name**

Something sickeningly cold touched her shoulders and she tried with all her might to lift her head enough to figure out who it was. Yet her head spun and crackled with whatever was happening to her, more pain slicing up her spine, her sides, her limbs, her body.

 **"H-"** She tried to find her voice, but only managed a single letter, her voice cracking off into a void of a gasping coughing fit. Warmth trickled down from where her mouth was, the hotness of the liquid unnoticed by her own increased body temperature and pain.

His voice, through the pain, seemed to reach her. **"Claire, I am here, stay with me. You're mutating. You've been exposed to the virus."**

 **Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
Breaking the habit and melting the chains**

She could FEEL the lie in that last statement, a hand shakily reaching out to grasp hold of the wrist of one of his arms. She squeezed, nearly dragging him down to face level as she snarled out in a whisper of a broken voice, **"Ly...ing...!"** She coughed again, releasing him after realizing the pressure of her hold was likely hurting him.

What she didn't realize.. was that she had actually shattered the wrist bone entirely. But his virus healed the damage within a few minutes.

 **"CLAIRE. You NEED to focus, try to. I understand you're in a _lot_ of pain, I can tell, you're shaking- no, _convulsing-_ "** Another soul-pounding scream interrupted whatever he was about to say.

 **Embracing the fear, chasing the fight**  
 **The glow of the fire will light up the night**

She waited until it passed back to the original pain level before even attempting to crack her eyes, fatigued beyond belief and on the verge of passing out from the intensity.

 **"I-"** She licked her lips as she tried to see beyond such extremely blurry vision, making out the colors of Alex's frame. She wanted to tell him to get back, to go burn in hell where he and his entire family belonged, but the words escaped her. He was probably the bloody one who infected her! He was JUST like Albert! Just like the soil-stained corruption that had been Umbrella. Been Ozwell E. Spencer. **"G-"** A sharp cough, blood dripping down from her chin. **"-he-"**

He seemed to glance behind her as her vision faded in a fog. **"Erkal! Laura! Gather the others, we're moving to Site Four. Have Alistair prepare for _immediate_ infected quarantine."**

 **The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face  
Making the past an unreachable place**

 **"Ali-"** She caught the word, but couldn't get it out past gritted teeth. She grabbed at his collar of his cut shirt, yanking him closer. **"BAST-"** She clutched at her chest with her free hand, dropping to her knees in a painful cry as a new wave surged unto her.

Her body began to spasm before the color drained from her skin, which became clammy. The veins became visible, twitching as well in beat to her erratic heartbeat. He tried to heft her, she felt, but she was dead weight, dropping fully to the ground like a sack of bricks.

 **"ERKAL, H-"** That was the last sound she heard. The last thing she saw, when she had finally managed to peel her eyes open.. was the terrified expression on Alex's face and a smirking Laura over his shoulder.

 **Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames**  
 **I know, this is the point of no return**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I wish to thank everyone who took the time to read, favorite, follow and review! You are all such amazing people and I'm glad you've enjoyed the story enough to read it until this seemingly abrupt ending! I hope it's everything you've not expected and I hope that it leaves you breathless, unanswered questions brimming in your mind. Yes, I am such a cruel writer to leave it this way, but I feel it's appropriate.

Yet do not fear! I've already written a sequel and you're more than welcome to read the continuation there. It's called The Injustice. Thank you all again! Have a wonderful day. :3

 **The End.**


End file.
